


Ash Crow

by kuromi1905



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alliances and betrayals, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Drama, Blood and Gore, Dark rituals and a lot of blood, Death of Characters, Drama, Especially Jaina and Sylvanas, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, I doubt Jaina's mental state in this story, Many will suffer, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape, Revenge, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Sylvanas is not so dead, This Arthas in a complete sadistic son of a bitch, Torture, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Traumas of the past, Violence, epic fantasy, i do not know what i'm doing
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: " Desde su nacimiento había estado destinada a la guerra. Una líder nata y excelente estratega. Impulsada siempre por el amor a su pueblo a la hora de pisar un campo de batalla. Rodeada tanto de gloria como de sangre, de muerte como de admiración, de crueldad como de amor. Completamente ajena a que ese mismo destino que le había obsequiado siglos dorados estaría a punto de sumirla en las profundidades de un abismo de desesperación.Esos inquebrantables hilos de una retorcida causalidad que la llevarían a encontrarse al mismo tiempo con el causante de la destrucción de todo lo que amaba y con una mujer cuya sola presencia representaba el único atisbo de luz en medio de un mundo de sombras y locura...todo gracias a una terrible maldición impuesta por la ambición desmedida de un hombre y los caprichosos designios de unos macabros dioses que la llevarían a vivir el resto de sus días bajo la implacables sombras de la muerte.Ahora como un ser maldito, marcada y rota, es impulsada como un animal rabioso por un desenfrenado deseo de venganza y una búsqueda por recobrar lo que le fue arrebatado...renaciendo de entre la podredumbre y volando libre como un cuervo de cenizas."





	1. Prologo

Ash Crow

_Sintió la tibia brisa primaveral revolotear a su alrededor, chocando contra su piel y alborotando ligeramente sus rubios cabellos platinados, mientras observaba el atardecer desde alguna alejada colina en las afueras del bosque, dejando que sus sentidos se regocijaran con aquel paisaje de ensueño._

_Percibiendo con suma facilidad el aroma a tierra húmeda y flores silvestres a su alrededor, en especial la ligera dulzura del floreciente campo de tulipanes amarillos cerca de ella. A la vez que sentía la hierba fresca debajo de sus pies y escuchaba con gran claridad el dulce canto de la naturaleza que no hacía más que su afinidad por esta se hiciera más y más fuerte. Y logrando que poco a poco dejara que esa inmensa paz que la rodeaba la llevaran lejos de la realidad._

_Quizás fue por eso que no se percató de la presencia que la acompañaba hasta que sintió la agradable calidez de cuerpo vivo junto a ella, apoyada suavemente contra su pecho y con sus delicadas manos acariciando sus brazos que la rodeaban de una manera tan férrea y protectora que parecía no querer separase nunca de ellos. Ese confortante calor que junto al inconfundible aroma a agua de mar y jazmines que desprendía la mujer junto a ella no hizo más que dibujar una alegre sonrisa en sus labios y que acercara con más insistencia aquel hermoso cuerpo al suyo, como si de alguna forma temiera a que la arrancaran de sus brazos._

_Lentamente bajo su cabeza hasta llegar al hombro de su compañera y apoyar su barbilla en este para luego esconder parte de su rostro en el costado del cuello de la joven mujer e inhalar con entusiasmo el exquisito perfume de esta, a la vez que se contentaba con la agradable sensación de cosquilleo que aquellos sedosos cabellos dorados provocaban contra una de sus mejillas y sus encendidos ojos de un gris azulado se fijaban amablemente sobre el rostro de aquella prodigiosa maga, sin poder evitar estudiarlo al detalle._

_Notando la juventud que irradiaban de sus delicadas facciones que contrastaba con la fuerte forma de su mandíbula._

_La pequeñas pero tiernas pecas sobre sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas que manchaban tenuemente su piel blanquecina._

_Lo atractivo de sus suaves y apetitosos labios que en esos momentos se curvaban en una dulce sonrisa._

_La rectitud de su nariz y lo pequeño de sus orejas, muy diferentes de las suyas e iguales a los de cualquier humano._

_Hasta llegar a la determinación y sabiduría en su mirada, llenas de bondad y curiosidad por un mundo violento que no estaba hecho para un alma tan pura como ella. Esos brillantes ojos de un azul tan claro y profundo como el mar que sentía perderse en ellos, de la mima manera en que ahora lo estaba haciendo._

_Quizás fue por ello que aquella dulce joven no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa, a la vez que su sonrisa se teñía de cándida diversión, por la forma poco disimulada e insistente en que ella la miraba. Pero que a pesar de su indiscreción no parecía perturbarla para nada, sino que muy por el contrario parecía disfrutar de la atención que recibía._

_Tanto que no se sorprendió cuando sitio como esos suaves dedos dejaban de tocar la piel expuesta de sus antebrazos para luego dirigirse hacia su rostro y posarse con afecto sobre su mejilla descubierta, al instante en que giraba su cabeza en dirección de ella de forma tal que sus frentes se tocaran y sus rostros quedaran escasamente separados la una de la otra._

_Quiso decir algo, pero su boca se negó a pronunciar palabra en ese instante, como si fuera incapaz de pensar una frase coherente por sí misma, o simplemente quizás no había palabras suficientes para describir los intensos sentimientos que en ese momento experimentaba._

_Tal vez fue por ello que no pudo resistirse a cerrar sus ojos durante algunos segundos en el instante en que sintió como esas tersas palmas la acariciaban, deslizándose desde su afilada mandíbula hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus largas orejas que no pudieron evitar agitarse instintivamente ante lo cariñoso de aquellos toques, y no haciendo más que deseara que aquel idílico momento nunca acabara._

_Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos estos se encontraron con imagen de su bella compañera que la recibía con alegre vivacidad, pero a la vez con cierto dejo de ansiedad que se reflejaban claramente en esos orbes azules. Una ansiedad que ella conocía muy bien y que siempre experimentaba cada vez compartían una cercanía por demás intima al igual que en aquellos momentos en el que deseo por la otra se hacía cada vez más presente._

_Por eso no fue una sorpresa para ambas cuando sus bocas comenzaron a acercarse más y más, reduciendo así la poca distancia que aun persistía entre ellas, hasta sentir como la tibia respiración de esa fascinante humana chocaba persistentemente contra su rostro a la vez que esos delgados dedos la tomaban con firmeza de la parte posterior de su cabeza y se enredaban en su larga melena, en un desesperado intento por terminar con la escasa distancia que las separaba._

_Y mientras la tibia brisa de primavera volvía a hacerse presente en el lugar, meciendo suavemente las hebras rubias de la muchacha, y sus brazos se aferraban con posesividad alrededor de la cintura de esta, sus labios comenzaron a rozarse con una delicadeza que poco a poco comenzó a transformarse en una fervorosa necesidad por unirse en un apasionado beso…pero en el instante en que sus bocas estuvieron a punto profundizar el ansiado contacto un intenso frio la invadió al igual que angustiante sensación de vacío en ella, provocando que un mounstruo nerviosismo la invadiera por la falta de esa acogedora calidez sobre su cuerpo._

_Temerosa abrió los ojos para encontrarse con nada más que una eterna oscuridad a su alrededor... y el cadáver mutilado de aquella tierna mujer desangrándose lentamente entre sus brazos y con la mirada fija en ella de una manera parecía penetrar despiadadamente su alma._

_No había calor, no había paz, ni tampoco la luz del atardecer, solo había oscuridad, lúgubres sombras que se cernían sobre ella junto al crudo frio de la muerte que calaba hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos, sintiendo como la gélida ventisca que rodeaba aquel tétrico lugar desgarraba su piel, a la vez que su otrora tranquilidad era reemplazada ahora por el pánico absoluto y su felicidad por una dolorosa rabia que la carcomían por dentro._

_No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas ante la imagen que se presentaba ahora ante ellas, al igual que los sollozos ahogados que comenzaban a escapar de sus labios a causa de la angustiante desesperación de la que era presa en esos momentos, mientras miraba atónita la profanada figura de la joven maga ahora tendida sobre suelo ante la impresión que le había causado el sentir la sangre aun tibia deslizarse sinuosamente en sus manos como el profundo corte sobre la garganta de esta y las brutales lesiones que presentaba a lo largo de su cuerpo desnudo, en especial de su sexo brutalmente maltratado…que para su desgracia no fue nada comparado al pesadillesco paisaje que ahora la rodeaban._

_Ahogados balbuceos salieron de su boca al mismo tiempo que amargas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Sintiendo como sus piernas se doblaban endebles hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, su respiración se volvía agitado y sus latidos erráticos producto del miedo la consumía, gracias a lo que sus ojos ahora veían._

_Los cuerpos de sus soldados, camaradas y amigos de cientos de batallas, yacían desperdigados a lo largo de esa tierra de muerte y terror. Algunos desmembrados, otros decapitados o mutilados, y otros tantos a medio devorar por esas repugnantes criaturas dignas de ser llamadas bestias del infierno. Pero todos con sus caras desfiguradas en una horrible expresión de dolor, todos con sus ojos fijos en ella como si la hicieran responsable de lo fatídico de sus destinos que no hacían más que llevarla lentamente a los límites de la locura y la desesperación._

_Pero quizás lo que termino por quebrar la poca entereza que le quedaba fue ver los cuerpos de sus hermanas ser profanados violentamente por esas bestias inmundas sin compasión frente a ella, incapaz de hacer nada más que sollozar desesperada por compasión mientras sus manos temblorosas se hundían en el rio carmesí que había ante ella y se ahogaba en hedor de la muerte y la podredumbre que viciaban esas tierras malditas._

_Impotente e iracunda logro que de su boca saliera algo más que jadeos ahogados, cuando dijo:_

_P-Por favor, basta, d-deténganse… ¡DETENGANSE MALDITOS BASTARDOS!, ¡DETENGANSE O LOS MATARE!, ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS! - pronuncio aquellas palabras en un grito lleno de rabia y dolor, mientras su mirada acuosa seguía fija en la perturbadora imagen ante ella, en un inútil intento por detener toda esta locura…solo para que segundos después su voz fuera silenciada por el intenso dolor de una espada maldita que ahora atravesaban su pecho._

_Sintió el frio abrazador de aquella hoja desgarrándola por dentro, enterrándose en su carne hasta llegar a su alma y sentir como si esta fuera arrancada lentamente de su cuerpo a medida que ese acero maldito salía de su cuerpo, provocándole un dolor tan insoportable que no pudo hacer más que gritar presa del pánico y la agonía hasta que estos fueran acallados por los miles de lamentos a su alrededor… mientras sus ojos llenos de amargas lágrimas no podían despegarse de la aterradora y sombría figura frente a ella, contentándose de su tormento con despiadada calma._

_Aturdida y malherida intento correr lo más lejos posible de ese lugar, pero sus piernas estaban paralizadas y el dolor que la invadía hacia que ponerse de pie fuera una tarea más que titánica._

_A penas si logro dar un paso, luego unos frustrantes intentos por ponerse de pie que no hacía más por aumentar su desesperación, cuando escucho las voces de esas almas torturadas que le decían con cruel disfrute:_

**_“No puedes escapar de nosotros. Estas condenada, marcada hasta el final de tu existencia. Tu sangre y carne nos pertenece. Tu alma no tiene salvación. Serás su sacrificio. ¡devorada!, ¡devorada!, ¡DEVORADA!_ **

_Y fue en ese momento en que sintió como algo se aferraba con fuerza a sus pies, presa bajo una implacable fuerza que le impedía moverse, solo para que al bajar la mirada viera al cadáver destrozado de aquella bondadosa rubia que le decía con voz áspera y llena de malicia:_

**_“No pudiste salvarme. No pudiste protegerme. Y ahora pagaras por tu pecado. Muere por mi hija de sol. Sufre por todos nosotros. ¡MUERE!”_ **

_Y en ese instante, mientras veía como esos seres del infierno de se abalanzaban salvajemente hacia ella, sus lágrimas comenzaron a volverse negras y un grito desgarrador lleno rabio y dolor escapo de sus labios, haciendo eco en las profundidades de ese retorcido infierno, a la vez que una perversa mirada la observaba desde los confines de aquella profunda oscuridad que poco a poco comenzaba a devorarla._

.  
.  
.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, dándole una vez más la bienvenida al mundo real, todavía algo perturbada por las crueles imágenes de su reciente sueño, en el instante en que sus oídos se agitaban ligeramente en señal de extraños sonidos que comenzaban próximos a donde se encontraba.

Alerta y con recelo escudriño con sus ojos, ahora teñidos en un rojo abrazador, cada rincón del bosque en el que se encontraba. Observando y escuchando atentamente hasta el más mínimo detalle dentro de las espesas sombras de las profundidades de aquel solitario lugar, mientras continuaba tranquilamente sentada en su lugar con su espalda apoyada en tronco húmedo de uno de esos viejos arboles de las profundidades de ese turbio bosque, esperando pacientemente y con una expresión impasible por aquello que la acechaba.

Y fue en ese instante, en que una brisa fría agitaba ligeramente los pálidos mechones rubios que sobresalían de su capucha oscura y desgastada, que sus ojos comenzaron arder y lágrimas negras, semejantes a la sangre, comenzaba a escapar de sus parpados y deslizarse lentamente por su rostro, causándole agudas punzadas de dolor, como un inconfundible recordatorio de lo maldita que estaba su existencia y una señal que de la peligrosa cercanía de sus “inesperados invitados”.

Y precisamente al levantar la vista hacia una de las ramas del viejo árbol que se levantaba encima de ella vio, colgado de esta y con sus grotescas garras casi rozando su cabeza, a una de las tantas criaturas pertenecientes al mundo de las sombras que venía reclamarla en nombre de sus “Dioses”. Causante su retorcida pesadilla y de una inexplicable excitación por su presencia…muy bien reflejada en la temible sonrisa formándose en sus labios y el aura asesina que comenzaba a rodearla.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, y apenas moviéndose de su lugar, extendió rápidamente una de sus brazos para con rápido movimiento tomar a ese repugnante esbirro del averno en su mano y con una fuerza brutal e inmisericorde aplastarlo sin vacilación alguna. Solo para que después, al momento en que arrojaba con desinterés los restos de aquel ser al crepitante fuego de fogata que había encendido para pasar la noche, decir con molestia y arrogancia:

-Será mejor que dejen de hacerme perder el tiempo y aparezcan de una vez…quiero ver lo mucho que se esfuerza “El” por atraparme – Termino de pronunciar esas palabras, llenas de un profundo odio, solo para que en cuestión de segundos emergieran de la oscuridad de la noche aquellas criaturas deformes, semejantes a cadáveres andantes y corruptos, que con salvaje violencia arremetieron contra ella, dispuesto tomar la vida de aquella que había sido marcada como “sacrificio” por su “Emisario de la muerte”… que para su desgracia se negaría a cumplir los designios de su corrupto Rey.

De pie, y con un ágil movimiento, tomo el majestuoso arco que descansaba a su lado para luego con una envidiable naturalidad, como si hubiera hecho esto durante años, tomar una flecha del carcaj que llevaba en su espalda, y con una fluida técnica tensar la cuerda de su arma y colocar el proyectil en posición. Para que después, en cuestión de un parpadeo y con su mirada clavada en sus presas, liberar la flecha de sus dedos pálidos, dejando que volara libremente hasta asestar con mortal precisión en la cabeza de uno de aquellos molestos esbirros, atravesando limpiamente su cráneo hasta prácticamente reventarlo por la potencia que llevaba aquel simple pedazo de madera tallada y no haciendo más que provocar la ira de esos viciosos seres sin voluntad que se apresuraron en despedazar a aquella altiva mujer…cuya furia asesina no había hecho menos que despertar.

Ya que solo fue cuestión de pocos segundos en que, flecha tras flecha, sus atacantes fueran derribados uno por uno, hasta que, y cansada de gastar valiosa munición en esos “insectos insignificantes”, decidió acabar con este enfrentamiento al momento en que hacía a un lado su arco y tomada de los costados de su cinturón de cuero sus dos espadas cortas de acero negro para así en agiles movimientos abalanzarse sobre el resto de esa pequeña horda de monstruos y acabar con la vida de estos con cortes limpios y brutales, haciendo de aquella batalla una siniestra danza de sangre y muerte…en donde un alma quebrada y maldecida se regocijaba con los agónicos gritos de esos desdichados seres haciendo eco en la inmensidad de ese silencioso bosque.

 

Cuando la inquietante calma de la noche volvió a hacerse presente en el lugar aquella misteriosa elfa se dispuso a limpiar con tranquilidad los restos de sus recientes victimas de sus afiladas cuchillas, así como las diminutas gotas que habían manchado sus guantes de metal y cuero y parte de su peto, para que después de unos cuantos minutos volver a colocarlos en su lugar, al igual que arco de una extraña combinación de madera oscura y huesos de alguna criatura mítica, colocándolo detrás de su espalda junto a su carcaj. Tomando consigo las pocas pertenencias que llevaba consigo para así disponerse a continuar con su viaje por los sombríos bosques de las Tierras del Este.

Pero no sin antes de limpiar con el dorso de su mano derecha las lágrimas negras que aun manchaba la piel enfermiza de sus mejillas alguna vez bañadas por el sol, y sin poder evitar observar en silencio durante fugaces instantes con una expresión amarga y pensativa en su rostro aquella sustancia impura que ahora era su sangre…gracias una maldición que le había sido impuesta por los deseos egoístas y sanguinarios de un hombre “santo” destinado a gobernar en un mundo impío que la había condenado a vivir la sombra de una muerte eterna.

Aparto su mente de las ráfagas de ira y dolor que nublaban sus pensamientos, tratando así de no dejarse llevar por sus deseos más oscuros e indomables, para así concentrarse en su próximo destino. El “Bendecido” y podrido reino de Lordaeron, donde esperaba encontrar a uno de los “Apóstoles de los dioses”, a un viejo amigo de sus días como la general forestal de Quel'thalas del que aun quería creer que había sobrevivido…y quizás también, si tenía suerte una pista que la llevara encontrar al bastardo causante de todo su sufrimiento.

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a encaminarse en medio de la espesa oscuridad del bosque, con la tenue luz de la luna como única guía, sin pensar en nada más que su objetivo más próximo para así tratar de estar un paso más cerca de su venganza. Pero sin poder evitar en algún momento de su viaje ser traicionadas por sus propios pensamientos, o mejor dicho recuerdos, de aquellos días dorados en los que estuvo rodeada de gloria y reconocimiento.

Esos días lejanos en compañía de sus soldados y camaradas de cientos de batalla.

Los días en los que aún tenía una familia, riendo y luchando junto a sus hermanas.

Los días y noches en que fue verdaderamente feliz y tuvo la dicha de conocer aquello que llamaban amor en la compañía de esa adorable e ingeniosa humana. Esa prodigiosa y soñadora maga cuya sola presencia era suficiente para alejar sus preocupaciones y angustias. Esa a la que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, y que aún hoy a pesar de estar sumida en un pozo de decadencia y soledad recordaba con anhelo.

Aquellos mimos días que ahora eran más que un triste recordatorio de todo lo que había perdido. Reviviendo una y otra vez los fatídicos instantes en que la habían condenado a ella y a todo lo que alguna vez amo una terrible muerte o a un destino marcado por la perdida y el dolor.

Tanto que incluso ahora, mientras caminaba tranquilamente, podía escuchar los gritos de agonía y los llantos de desesperación de todos ellos agolpándose en sus oídos, aturdiéndola en silencio. Escuchándolos a todos con tortuosa claridad, llamándola desde la infinita oscuridad…en especial a aquella cuyo nombre le traía una mezcla de felicidad y culpa, esa bondadosa muchacha gritando desesperadamente su nombre desde algún lugar del abismo:

**“ _¡Sylvanas!”_**

…

 

 _“Alma maldita y quebrada._  
_Renacida de la ira y sin esperanza._  
_En una oscuridad eterna tus lamentos resuenan._

 _Cuervo de cenizas,_  
_Vuelas en una noche si fin”_


	2. Regreso a Lordaeron

** Regreso a Lordaeron  **

Dos días habían pasado desde su pequeño “contratiempo” en aquellos solitarios bosques cercano a Tirisfal, alguna vez pacífico y lleno de vida el cual ahora era un fiel reflejo de lo que las incontables guerras civiles y la corrupción de la plaga habían causado a gran parte de los Reinos del Este…una tierra ahora marchita plagada de muerte y desesperación.

 

Contratiempos que, para su desgracia no dejarían de sucederse, en especial cada vez que el sol se ocultaba y las tinieblas se apoderaban de los cielos que marcaban la continuación de su tormento. Enfrentándose cada noche a las interminables hordas de cadáveres demoníacos y espíritus malignos que buscaban de una vez por toda reclamarla para su “Señor de la muerte”, convirtiendo aquella constante cacería en un festival de sangre y furia si fin.

 

Una repetitiva pesadilla de la cual jamás sucumbiría, sin importar el insoportable dolor que le causara su maldita existencia o las innumerables veces que estuviera al borde del abismo, ya que estaba más que segura que no habría nada en este mundo que pudiera menguar su desenfrenado deseo de venganza.

 

Pero de todas esas adversidades que se habían convertido en parte de su nueva vida, como si se hubiera acostumbrado al infierno que se habían vuelto sus noches, ni en sus sueños más absurdos hubiera imaginado ni por un segundo que en medio de su encarnizada batalla contra esos asquerosos seres se encontraría con una alguien con quien pensó que nunca más se volvería a cruzar o quizás, en el mejor de los casos, ya estaba muerto al igual que todos aquellos que formaron parte de su vida en un pasado que le parecía ajeno al suyo. Un hombre cuya habilidad en combate y puntería no parecía haber cambiado en lo más mínimo, siendo tan certero y letal como podía recordar, en especial al contemplar en esos instantes como una ráfaga de flechas se hundían en los cuerpos deformes de aquellas molestas alimañas, para que luego, y como si de feroz animal se tratare, aquel inesperado “invitado” se abalanzara cuerpo a cuerpo contra el resto es de esas monstruosidades, esparciendo sangre y viseras atreves de los precisos cortes de sus mortales hachas, uniéndose así a su ya habitual danza de horror en el cual no podía evitar perderse.

 

Solo se percató que toda esa carnicería había acabado cuando, en medio de aquel abandonado camino rodeado de árboles y pastizales secos, las primeras luces de la mañana comenzaban a iluminar la tierra de aquellos parajes y el silencio volvía a hacerse eco a su alrededor, con la única salvedad que en esta ocasión no se encontraba sola. Siendo tal vez el sonido de una respiración algo agitada detrás de ella o quizás el sentir el afilado acero de par de hachas sobre su garganta que, consiente desde un principio de la presencia de aquel “desconocido”, la hizo salir de su estado de frenesí y confirmar de una vez por todas sus sospechas sobre la identidad de aquel hombre al que apenas le había visto la cara en medio del caos reciente, bastándole solo con su imprudente atrevimiento y la seriedad de sus palabras al escuchar su voz:

 

-No es nada personal señorita, pero… no me agradan mucho los desconocidos que se dedican a hacer una masacre cerca de algún pueblo…y menos aún si se parecen tanto a uno de esos lacayos de “La Plaga”– le dijo aquel humano de cabello y frondosa barba castaña de forma mesurada, sin apartar su mirada de aquella misteriosa mujer, a la vez que presionaba con más fuerza el filo de sus armas de forma tal que comenzara a penetrar ligeramente la piel del cuello de su adversaria, dejando más que en claro sus intenciones de acabar con ella en ese mismo instante.

 

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de desesperadas suplicas escucho la pequeña pero burlona risa proveniente de esa extraña elfa, cuyas largas orejas apenas si se habían agitado ante su fría amenaza, cosa que provoco en el hombre un gran enojo al punto tal disponerse a acabar con esa insultante intrusa. Pero, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir su garganta, oyó la melodiosa e inquietante voz de esta decirle:

 

-Tan desconfiado como siempre. Aunque me ofende que me compares con esas basuras insignificantes, en especial alguien de tu rango…no debería ser tan descuidado con sus palabras– le dijo aquella sombría guerrera a modo de advertencia y un dejo de singular familiaridad en sus palabras que no hicieron más que confundir a su atacante. Solo para que luego este se percatara de la oscura cuchilla que apuntaba peligrosamente hacia su pierna derecha, lista para incrustarse en la zona en donde sabía que si cortaba algo de más podría morir desangrado en cuestión de minutos.

 

Una fuerte pero inesperada duda comenzó a invadirlo en ese instante, como si de un momento a otro una gran verdad lo golpeara en la cara hasta el punto de hacer que sus manos temblaran ligeramente, quizás por la manera tan natural con la que se dirigía a el como si se conocieran hace mucho tiempo, o tal vez por el hecho de que solamente había visto ese nivel de destreza y agilidad en muy pocas personas de las cuales solamente una era un elfo…uno del que pensó hace mucho había dejado este mundo. Pero posiblemente lo que encendió todas sus alarmas fue cuando aquella mujer giro levemente su cabeza hacia el para dedicarle una mirada fugaz, lo suficiente como para advertir el tenue vestigio de ese gris azulado tan único en el rojo abrasador de esos ojos, haciendo el shock de su descubrimiento fuera tan grande que no pudo evitar que de su boca escaparan las siguientes palabras:

 

-¡Syl-Sylvanas! – exclamo el castaño con gran nerviosismo e incredulidad, como si un fantasma estuviera ante sus ojos, al instante en que inconscientemente comenzaba a apartar sus hachas de la mujer hasta dejarlas caer al suelo.

 

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos de tortuoso silencio antes de que la sombría elfa le dijera:

 

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Teniente Marris…ha pasado tiempo – le contesto esta con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz, a la vez que su mirada carmesí se posaba con aprecio sobre el hombre y las suaves tonalidades del amanecer pintaban el cielo de aquel apartado lugar, permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa ante el inesperado encuentro que le regalaba el cruel destino.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La tarde comenzaba a asomarse lentamente en el cielo de ese día despejado, tiñendo paulatinamente el firmamento de tonalidades naranjas y oscuras, haciendo que el paisaje natural a su alrededor se llenara de una paz y serenidad que hasta le resultaban impropias para aquella lúgubre mujer, acostumbrada en ahoga a convivir con la intranquilidad y el dolor de su sola existencia.

 

Ese mismo dolor que ahora era aplacado por la reconfortante sensación de las cálidas luces de la tarde sobre su rostro, como si Belore se apiadara de ella unos momentos y le obsequiara una dulce caricia, siendo tanta la tranquilidad que ese simple hecho le transmitía que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por esa sensación que, junto con la tenue brisa que mecía suavemente sus pálidos cabellos rubios mientras se encontraba sentada en soledad en el pórtico de aquella casa abandonada, hacían que toda esa escena pareciera un idílico sueño del que no quería despertar.

 

Pero para su mala suerte, muy usual últimamente, fue arrastrada a la amarga realidad nuevamente gracias a la inoportuna aparición de aquel viejo amigo con el que se había encontrado recientemente:

 

-Pareces que disfrutas mucho del paisaje, aunque supongo que para ti esto no es nada comparado a los “majestuosos y dorados” bosques de Silvermoon de los que siempre me hablaste - comento el mesurado hombre de orbes negros, ahora más relajado y amigable que antes, mientras se acercaba a ella a paso lento y desprovisto de todas arma o armadura que portaba durante su primer encuentro para luego apoyarse en una de las desgastadas columnas de madera a un lado de la reflexiva elfa.

 

-Es verdad, pero puedo encontrarle el encanto a esto. – le replico la rubia con un toque de diversión en sus palabras y sin apartar su mirada de aquel relajante paisaje. Solo para que después de unos momentos de silencio esta agregara algo disgustada - Aunque recordaba este lugar un poco más…vivo.

 

-Sí, y pensar que hace solo un poco más de un año este lugar eran tan diferente. Pareciera que una maldición hubiera caído sobre estas tierras– dijo este con cierta contrariedad y melancolía en su voz, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la figura de aquella imponente mujer, ataviada con sus armaduras y cueros oscuros algo sucias y desgastadas, carentes del prístino oro y el verde azulado del uniforme militar que alguna vez supo portar, para después fijar su vista los marchitos bosques que rodeaban su hogar.

 

Pocos segundos pasaron para que el castaño, aclarando notoriamente su garganta, cambiara súbitamente de tema, diciendo:

 

-Por cierto, discúlpame por querer matarte antes, sabes que hubiera preferido matar a mi general antes que a ti Sylvanas. - pronuncio esas palabras de manera un tanto ocurrente, tratando de disimular la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos a través una nerviosa sonrisa, pero sin atreverse a mantener su mirada en la taciturna mujer más que unos pocos instantes. Solo para que luego de unos momentos de silencio continuara diciendo - Así que ya sabes, no fue…no fue mi intención, es solo que…con tantas guerras y todos los problemas que ha causado eso malditos cultores de la plaga en este tiempo es difícil diferenciar a un monstruo de un aliado…y si te soy sincero, comparando con la última vez que te vi…me fue muy difícil reconocerte. – admitió el hombre con frustración, mostrando un gesto adusto en su rostro, y sin poder esconder por mucho más tiempo la impresión que le causaba la nueva apariencia de su antigua camarada.

 

Una pequeña y amarga sonrisa se formó en los labios de la elfa ante la sincera confesión del humano, consciente de que su actual aspecto, semejante más la de un cadáver profano que al de un ser vivo, tendía a atemorizar a las personas. Tanto que, sin molestarse por aquel comentario y menos aún por la forma preocupada en que la miraba, esta le respondió con sencillas palabras:

 

-Bueno…muchas cosas han cambiado en este tiempo Nathanos – dijo aquello con fría calma, sin poder evitar por unos segundos que sus largas orejas retrocedieran bruscamente y que su expresión se tornara sumamente sombría, mientras su mirada seguía fija en el horizonte.

 

Una pesada afonía cayo entre aquellos buenos camaradas, prolongándose tortuosamente con el paso de los minutos, provocando que la tensión fuera tan grande que incomodara hasta al más valiente de los soldados, en especial al hombre a su lado que, por el semblante de su rostro, parecía que la duda e inquietud que lo carcomía por dentro sobre el porqué del cambio de la experimentada militar estaban a punto de enloquecerlo.

 

Tanto así que luego de un cansado suspiro la rubia acabó con aquel pequeño tormento, diciendo:

 

-SI vas a preguntar algo solo hazlo de una vez, no me hagas perder más el tiempo con tus dudas existenciales – sentencio esta en tono  tajante ante la indecisión del humano, a la vez que sus facciones mostraba una expresión serena a pesar de que por dentro sintiera una dolorosa rabia por lo que podía deducir de aquella preguntar.

 

El de orbes color carbón, un poco sorprendido por lo fácil que había sido descubrirlo, se quedó callado durante unos segundos más con una mirada seria y pensativa, hasta que por fin se atreviera a hacer la pregunta que tanto lo atormentaba:

 

-Yo…desde que escuche lo que sucedió en Rasganorte, no ha pasado un solo día que no deje de preguntarme, ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso en ese viaje para que todo terminara como termino?

 

Un frio viento se hizo presente en el lugar en el momento en intrigado guerrero termino de pronunciar esas palabras, como si toda la paz y calma que los rodeaba desapareciera ante la horrible sensación de angustia e incomodidad que traía consigo aquella brisa de muerte, siendo tanta la intranquilidad que el curtido castaño no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente ante sombrío ambiente que ahora se cernía ante el mientras su compañera apenas se había inmutado ante todo aquello.

 

Y mientras miraba con alarmante calma el cielo de un inminente ocaso la de platinados cabellos rubios se dispuso a saciar de una vez por todas las dudas de su buen amigo:

 

-Lo que pasó Nathanos…es algo que nunca dejara de perseguirme– dijo esas palabras con ira y dolor en su voz, mostrando un semblante sumamente oscuro y lleno de ira como si de un desalmado demonio se tratase, al momento en que se disponía a proseguir con su contestación…y sin poder evitar perderse en los cientos de imágenes que comenzaba a rememorar su mente.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

_Incluso hasta el día de hoy parece tan claro, como si hubiera sido ayer cuando partimos hacia esas tierras abandonadas por la gracia del sol en busca de una solución para acabar con toda la influencia de esos malditos cultores. Y a pesar de que había algo que no me hacía presagiar nada bueno de esto, no pude evitar dejarme arrastrar por EL en ese viaje…quizás porque yo también fui tan ingenua en creer que podría haber alguna esperanza de detener toda la masacre que la plaga traería consigo._

_Los primeros días en ese barco, luego de parir del puerto de Lordaeron, fueron relativamente tranquilos. Diagramábamos el progreso de la ruta del viaje, discutíamos sobre el despliegue de nuestras tropas y las rutas más seguras que podríamos tomar, nada fuera de lo común para una expedición militar._

_Hasta podría decir que a veces era un poco aburrido._

_Pero…con el pasar de los días esa calma general fue perdiéndose hasta convertirse en un verdadero caos._

_Poco a poco, a medida que los días pasaban y nos acercábamos un poco más a nuestro objetivo, la actitud del principal responsable de toda esta travesia, Arthas Menethil, fue cambiando lentamente hasta transformarse en un demonio obsesionado con el poder._

_Empezó a distanciarse lentamente, a pasar menos tiempo con todos, incluso de quienes más confiaba como a su maestro y su prometida. Aunque en el caso de ella, su trato llego a ser simplemente despreciable._

_Y a sus soldados, siempre leales a él, comenzó a tratarlos como si fueran nada más que basura. Unos simples pedazos  de carne sin valor que podría reemplazar cuando quisiera. Tanto que aquellos que lo veneraban comenzaron a temerle y odiarle._

_Pasaba horas encerrado en su camarote hablando a solas con su consejero personal, “Darius”, un hombre que con solo verlo me revolvía las entrañas._

_No había nada que no consultara con él, inclusive hasta la decisión más insignificante. Y siempre lo mantenía a su lado en todo momento, como un insecto rastrero del cual no quisiera separarse._

_Incluso a penas llegamos a convencerlo de que sería bueno hacer una parada en Silvermoon para abastecernos de un poco más de equipo y provisiones, ya que cualquiera podía inferir que Rasganorte no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero parecía que a él no le importaba si en el camino sus hombres se murieran de hambre, frió, o desangrados por falta de vendas y medicina._

_Podría decirse que la última vez que tuve un poco de tranquilidad fue durante ese día en Quel'thalas,_

_Con el paso del tiempo el clima en la nave se hizo insoportable. Eso sin mencionar que las sospechas hacia ese “consejero” fueron creciendo entre la tripulación, en especial con sus extraños experimentos y su inquietante conocimiento sobre magia nigromántica._

_Pero a pesar de todo eso, de que todas esas señales nos indicaran que las cosas saldrían terriblemente mal, nadie fue capaz de imaginar lo que pasaría cuando el encontrara esa maldita es espada en esas tierras frías e inhóspitas…ni cuan condenados estábamos._

_Él había dicho que estaría dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio con tal de llegar a obtener lo que anhelaba…y nosotros fuimos su sacrificio._

_Y…cuando fuimos tragados por la oscuridad, todo se transformó en una auténtica pesadilla, como si de la nada hubiéramos caído en el rincón más oscuro y horrible de un infierno del cual no podríamos escapar._

_En cuestión de segundos todos comenzaron a ser masacrados. Todos devorados y asesinados de la peor manera posible por esa horda de monstruos infernales. Y aunque nos resistiéramos esos demonios no se detendrían hasta que la última vida fuera entregada a sus “señores de la muerte”._

_A partir de ahí solo recuerdo la sangre. La sangre de esos humanos. Las de mis rangers, derramándose de sus cadáveres destrozados, así como sus cabezas y viseras. Los gritos de agonía y dolor resanando por todas partes. Las expresiones de terror en sus rostros…a donde quiera que mirara, donde sea que corriera solo había muerte y desesperación._

_Y el miedo que experimenté…fue algo que jamás imaginé sentir. Algo que simplemente me hacía enloquecer._

_Quise destruir a ese maldito hijo de perra con cada fibra de mi ser. Ese príncipe traidor que se regocijaba mientras nos veía ser despedazados por esos monstruos._

_No pude soportarlo. No pude quedarme sin hacer nada mientras todos mis camaradas morían a mi alrededor en ese festival de locura. …quizás por eso me lleve la peor parte cuando trate de detenerlo…cuando deje incompleto su sacrificio._

_._

_._

_._

Un pesado suspiro escapo de los labios ligeramente temblorosos de la mujer ante la terrible verdad que acababa de develar, en medio de una asfixiante tensión y el palpable temor que podía percibir del humano a unos cuantos metros de ella. A la vez que un sepulcral silencio se hizo presente en el lugar durante unos tortuosos instantes hasta que aquella letal cazadora, y mientras su mirada seguía puesta en el crepúsculo que comenzaba a desvanecerse, continúo diciendo:

 

-A penas si logre salir con vida de ese infierno. Pero solo para caer en otro mucho peor. Y lo que ves…lo que soy ahora, es gracias la maldición con la que ese bastardo me condeno…como una marca que ni la muerte podrá borrar– pronuncio aquellas palabras con enorme rabia y dolor. Un venenoso odio fácilmente reflejados en la forma en que sus largas orejas se pegaban con brusquedad a los costados de su cráneo y la fuerza desmedida con la que se abrazaba a si misma haciendo que sus uñas se incrustaran en la carne de sus brazos haciéndolos sangrar, como si se tratara de una bestia herida sedienta de venganza.

 

El siempre mesurado hombre a su lado no pudo hacer más que quedarse mudo en esos instantes, sin poder ocultar la conmoción y el miedo que se plasmaba en su rostro, quizás porque no había palabras suficientes para expresar lo que le provocaba esa horrorosa verdad…una verdad que hubiera sido mejor nunca escuchar.

 

No fue hasta que logro serenarse lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad que el castaño se atreviera a preguntar, todavía algo perturbado e impulsado por la pequeña esperanza de poder reencontrarse con algún otro de sus camaradas:

 

-¿A-alguien…alguien más sobrevivió?

 

Las tensas facciones de la elfa se llenaron inesperadamente angustia y dolor, como si fuera una cuchilla que se enterraba en lo más profundo de una herida que no dejaba de sangrar, a la vez que su cuerpo se estremecerse ligeramente ante la furia causada por lo que simple pregunta había despertado. Llenando su mente con la imagen de una joven mujer de cabellos dorados y amable sonrisa cuyo espíritu era destrozado en medio de las tinieblas y podredumbre de ese infernal antro de locura. Escuchando su dulce voz quebrarse en suplicas y llantos de dolor. Y sintiendo en todo momento el peso su atormentada mirada sobre ella. Esos ojos tan azules como el mar que no reflejaban más en sufrimiento y desesperación, mientras era obligada a mirar como aquella a la que había entregado su corazón sucumbía a manos de un despiadado demonio.

 

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublaran de impotentes lágrimas. Lágrimas no derramadas que plasmaban muy bien todo lo que ese desgarrador recuerdo le había provocado. Una incontrolable ira que se dejó ver, luego de varios segundos de silencio, en la respuesta de la atormentada guerrera:

 

-No quiero hablar de eso – dijo con voz severa y terminante, al momento en que sus ojos ce cerraban con fuerza y sus dedos se clavaban con más brutalidad en sus brazos, como una forma de intentar apaciguar la rabia que sentía.

 

El hombre, muy consciente de la reacción que había provocado su pregunta y de lo peligroso que sería tentar a su suerte, se limitó a decir comprensivamente:

 

-Entiendo.

 

Poco después una inquietante afonía se adueñó del lugar durante varios minutos. Minutos en que el de frondosa barba café no pudo evitar preguntarse qué cosa tan terrible había tenido que vivir su vieja amiga como para haberse convertido en algo semejante a un alma en pena corrompida por un odio y una sed de sangre tan fuerte que era difícil no confundirla de una bestia rabiosa. Preguntas que lo llevaron poco a poco a perderse en sus pensamientos, haciendo que lo asfixiante del ambiente que lo rodeaba en esos momentos fuera más llevadero, hasta que, sorpresivamente fuera traído a la realidad por la fría voz de la de platinados cabellos rubios:

 

\- ¿Sabes Nathanos?, hasta donde yo sé, ustedes los humanos no son muy adeptos a los cambios tan bruscos en su modo de vivir. Menos en tan poco tiempo. Así que ¿porque no me cuentas porque su “glorioso reino” apesta tanto a muerte? – le pregunto esta, un poco más calmada, pero sin borrar la expresión seria de su rostro.

 

El castaño, ante aquella pregunta, no pudo hacer más que exhalar con fuerza, a la vez que su mirada se llenaba de enorme frustración y enojo, dejando que un corto momento de silencio se hiciera presente antes de contestar:

 

-Fue un tiempo después de que ustedes se fueron…o mejor dicho cuando todo el reino de Lordaeron se enteró de que su querido príncipe había muerto. - hubo un corto intervalo de silencio antes de que, con pesar en su voz, continuara diciendo -  Habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde que se había marchado y no había habido una señal de él, ni de nadie que lo acompañó. Fue tanta la preocupación que se llegó a enviar una expedición de búsqueda, esperanzados quizás en que aún podría estar vivo, pero…cuando llegaron a donde se supone que debían estar, no encontraron más que cientos de cadáveres despedazados, enterrados en medio de sangre y nieve. Fue entonces que, a partir de ese momento, estas tierras fueron sumiéndose lentamente en la oscuridad.

 

Otro pesado suspiro escapo de la boca del conflictuado guerrero, provocando una pequeña pausa en su relato, antes de que continuara diciendo:

 

-El rey Terenas, profundamente afectado por la muerte de su hijo, se recluyo en su castillo y poco a poco fue apartándose de su pueblo hasta olvidarse completamente de él. Dejando que todo se sumiera en un terrible caos, en medio de una nueva guerra que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento y las atrocidades que la plaga continuaba realizando en todos los Reinos del Este. Pero a pesar de ello, teníamos esperanza, ya que creíamos la otra hija del rey, Calia, como legitima y ahora única heredera al trono no abandonaría a su pueblo…pero lamentablemente ella también cayó presa del mismo mal que afectaba a su padre. Es por eso que un día, cansada de tantas atrocidades y muertes de un mundo que había le arrebatado todo, busco refugio en la fe, recluyéndose durante varios meses en un apartado santuario al este de aquí…pero, cuando ella regresó de ese lugar, todo fue mucho peor.

 

Las facciones de este se volvieron más tensas y serias en el momento en que decía:

 

\- El rey, si bien menos recluido de su pueblo, empezó a pasar mucho tiempo con su hija y a pedir constantemente su consejo, cosa que antes nunca hizo. No aceptaba otra voz que no fuera la de ella. Hasta que rápidamente termino controlándolo a su antojo como si se tratara de un títere sin voluntad. Fue ahí cuando la “purga de herejes” comenzó. – pronunciaba esas palabras sin poder contener el asco que le causaban los recuerdos que en esos instantes se hacían presente en su mente-  Se nos ordenó que todo aquel sospechoso de ser parte del culto de la plaga y que “no abrazara la calidez de la luz” seria perseguido y ejecutado. Ya que supuestamente, “solo la sangre de esos traidores a su reino sería suficiente para lavar sus pecados”. Así el miedo se apodero de todos y muchos inocentes comenzaron a ser asesinados de las maneras más horrorosas posibles ante esa simple excusa.

 

En ese momento el castaño, sumamente contrariado, no pudo evitar que el odio y la furia se apoderaran de su voz:

 

-Desde nobles hasta simples ciudadanos, nadie estaba exacto de sospechas. Vi a muchos amigos morir gracias a los delirios de esa despreciable mujer. Quizás por eso fue que comencé a vigilar más de cerca los movimientos de ella y de su séquito de fanáticos asquerosos…y fue gracias a ello que descubrí que el culto de la plaga no había desaparecido como habíamos creído…aunque tuve que pagar un alto precio por ello. - en ese momento su enojo fue tan grande que empezó a escupir veneno de sus palabras –  Esos malditos me quitaron todo. Mi vida, mi tranquilidad. Obligándome a esconderme como una escoria en el agujero más oscuro que podría encontrar que con el tiempo terminaron dándome por muerto…pero para su desgracia no se desharán tan fácilmente de mí. No descansare hasta acabar con su reinado de terror de una vez por todas.

 

Un absoluto silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar por escasos minutos hasta que, y mientras las sombras de la noche comenzaban a extenderse sobre la tierra, aquella estoica mujer respondiera:

 

-Ya veo. Así que esa es la razón por la que este lugar es más horrible que antes– decía esta con serenidad y tétrica diversión e su voz, a la vez que la tensión en su cuerpo aminoraba un poco– aunque parece que los esfuerzos de una fanática obsesiva no rindieron sus frutos…ya que, como dijiste, la podredumbre de esos malditos cultores puede percibirse a kilómetros a la redonda.

 

Y en ese instante, en que la luna asomaba en el ahora cielo nocturno, una brisa antinatural se hizo presente en aquel solitario lugar, a la vez que el inquietante sonido de gruñidos y lamentos rompían el silencio de aquellas desoladas praderas. Haciéndose cada vez más y más claro con el paso de los segundos, hasta provocar que la imperturbable cazadora dijera:

 

-Creo que aquí termina nuestro pequeño reencuentro Nathanos. Es peligroso que te quedas cerca de mí, así que mejor vete…aunque  si eres tan obstinado para quedarte a morir aquí , enfrentándote a un ejército de demonios poco me importaría  - sentencio esta con gran seriedad y un dejo de fingida indiferencia, como si con esa simple advertencia tratara de disuadir al humano a que huyera lejos del horror que se avecinaba .En el momento en que se ponía de pie y tomaba el singular arco que descansaba a un lado de ella, mientras sus ojos escudriñaban en las sombras en busca de sus nuevas presas.

 

El hombre, claramente confundido e impresionado por la crudeza de las palabras de su antigua camarada, se quedó en callado durante largos segundos, mientras trataba de comprender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Hasta que, como si una inconcebible  verdad lo golpeara de lleno,  exclamara anonadado:

 

-¡E-Entonces, los monstruos con los que te enfrentabas la noche anterior!, ¿acaso eran-  le decía este hasta que, súbita e inesperadamente, fuera interrumpido por la irritada voz de la elfa. -

 

-Si. Y no pararan hasta que el sacrificio no sea completado- le contesto esta con una incontenible furia plasmada en sus agraciadas facciones. Solo para después agregar – Así que mejor decídete de una vez. No pienso hacerme responsable por tu indecisión – término de hablar, al instante en que sacaba dos flechas de su carcaj y colocaba en posición de combate, esperando atentamente mientras un intenso dolor comenzaba a invadir y nublar su mirada.

 

Y en ese momento, cuando ese viento fantasmal se volvía extremadamente gélido y un fuerte hedor a muerte se impregnaba en el aire, aquel hábil guerrero se aproximó unos pasos más hacia la peligrosa mujer, hasta colocarse al lado derecho de esta, y decir con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro:

 

-Entonces lamento tener que decepcionarte, pero me es  difícil rechazar un buen desafío cuando lo veo- le replico el castaño de manera un tanto arrogante y divertida, al momento que desenfundaba y tomaba con firmeza sus hachas. Para que después, y mientras su mirada se clavaba en aquellas monstruosidades que poco a poco comenzaban a salir de la oscuridad de un bosque cercano, este agregara con emoción - Sera un honor luchar a nuevamente a tu lado, Ranger-General.

 

-Lo mismo digo Marris. Solo espero que estés preparado…porque estas a punto de conocer el infierno – pronuncio esas últimas palabras con una macabra sonrisa en sus labios. En el instante en que de sus ojos comenzaban a derramarse aquellas lágrimas de sangre corrupta y esas demoníacas criaturas del averno, en forma de cadáveres andantes y bestias rabiosas, se abalanzaban con fiereza sobre su codiciada presa…desatando un nuevo festival de sangre y violencia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

El sol de mediodía se posaba imponente sobre el cielo despejado de aquel nuevo día que tenía ahora a la oscura cazadora, junto con su viejo amigo de decenas de batallas, frente a las puertas de aquella inmensa ciudad rescatada de la oscuridad por el “compasivo abrazo de la luz”. Mostrando en sus rostros algunos síntomas de cansancio que, junto con las pequeñas heridas y la suciedad de sus ropas, eran producto de su cruento enfrentamiento contra esos seres infernales, atraídos por la existencia de la portadora de la maldición impuesta por su oscuro rey.

 

La impasible mujer de orbes rojizos observó con fría calma el escenario a su alrededor, bastándole solo unos minutos para comprobar que las palabras del ex teniente eran ciertas.

 

El temor puro plasmado en las caras de los hombres y mujeres que veía deambular con nerviosismo por las calles. Las miradas agresivas de recelo tanto de civiles como de soldados que patrullaban constantemente los diversos barrios de la ciudad. La propaganda fanática que llamaba a condenar a los “pecadores” y a entregarse en la salvación que solo “la bondad de la luz “podía conceder, esparcida por todos los rincones del reino. Y en especial el hedor a podredumbre que desprendían la pila de cadáveres de aquellos que habían caído presa de la locura de su gobernante, desfilando como si de macabros trofeos se tratasen para luego ser desechados como basura. Al igual que la pérfida presencia de aquellos cultores. De esos “apóstoles demoníacos” que, al igual que muchos otros, se escondían en las sombras de una tierra devastada por la guerra.

 

Una siniestra sonrisa se formó en los labios de la rubia, incapaz de controlar la excitación que sentía por la oportunidad de continuar alimentando su insaciable sed de venganza. Dejándolo más que claro en las siguientes palabras:

 

-Parece que este lugar dejo de ser tan aburrido como recordaba. Me pregunto que me tendrá preparado en esta ocasión – dijo esta, emocionada e intrigada por lo que aguardaba entre las paredes de esa decadente ciudad, mientras su fría mirada seguía fija en la inquietante imagen que tenía frente a ella y a los pocos segundos escuchara.

 

-Entonces créeme cuando te digo Sylvanas, que aún no viste todo lo que te espera…y menos aún de quien es el verdadero miembro de “La Plaga” que contamina esta ciudad – le dijo el sereno castaño, ahora ocultos en las andrajosas ropas de un vagabundo cualquiera. Y sin poder evitar en ese instante notar la solitaria lagrima negra, cuyas sombras de su capucha apenas si permitían distinguir, resbalar sobre una de las mejillas de la elfa, como una clara señal, con la que apenas si estaba familiarizándose, del peligro que se avecinaba…como así también del monstruo de apariencia humana que aguardaba entre las paredes de un “reino santo”.

 

_“Criatura de las tinieblas._

_Convierte tu misericordia en flechas en llamas”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola nuevamente, otra vez yo. Si estoy viva (no se si importa o no pero bueno xD)
> 
> Se que habia dicho que el siguiente capitulo estaria a finales de abril pero la vida no quiso que fuera asi. Pero a pesar de ello no deje de pensar en esta historia y la trama que tengo preparada.
> 
> Pero antes que nada, quiero aclarar algunos puntos que con el paso del tiempo se mostraran mejor en la historia (no son spoilers)
> 
> Primero: En este AU Nathanos, menos perro faldero e irritante que de costumbre, nunca perteneció al ejercito de Quel'thalas, sino al de Lordaeron. Pero llega a conocer a Sylvanas por otros motivos que luego se aclararan. Y si genera un poco de confusión, el lleva como armas una ballesta y un par de hachas, ademas de tener otras utilidades.  
> Segundo: La parte escrita en cursivas es la narración de los eventos (realizados en forma general), hechos desde la perspectiva de Sylvanas (por si genera confusión)  
> Y tercero: Como dije antes Sylvanas no esta muerta...por así decirlo. Su maldición, que causa su apariencia semejante a la de un no-muerto, es como una enfermedad que con el tiempo ira agravándose (que luego tendrá que ver con sus "poderes de banshee")
> 
> Por ahora esas son las aclaraciones y quizas, si todo va bien, tenga el proximo capitulo en dos semanas. Ademas de recordar que este AU tiene inspiracion y toma algunos elementos del manga/anime de Berserk (muy recomendado)
> 
> En fin. Espero que disfruten del capitulo y todo comentario sera bienvenido. Y pronto tendremos momentos Sylvainas, quizas lo mas esperado para mi tambien xD
> 
> Nos vemos.


	3. Presagio de muerte en el reino de la misericordia.

_Había algo diferente en el ambiente aquel día. Algo que podía percibirse fácilmente en los rostros de los hombres y mujeres con los que se topaba. Algo que se respiraba en la cálida brisa primaveral que mecía suavemente sus cabellos platinados y que hacía que todo en esa ciudad, desde sus habitantes hasta sus imponentes construcciones, se sintiera mucho más vivo y acogedor a comparación de la primera vez que había puesto un pie en ese lugar._

_Un algo que les permitía creer a los ciudadanos de uno de los reinos más importantes de la región que los largos años envueltos en sangrientas guerras iban por fin a acabar y que una nueva era de paz y prosperidad se avecinaba._

_Esa reavivada llama de esperanza y seguridad que ahora se reflejaba a la perfección en el enérgico movimiento de las calles y el clima casi festivo que se vivía en esos momentos en la imponente ciudad de Lordaeron. Un lugar que por unos instantes dejaba de estar envuelto en la sombra del miedo y la muerte._

_Aunque, para su desgracia, el júbilo reinante ante un reciente triunfo en el campo de batalla no era suficiente para borrar en esos momentos las miradas curiosas y un tanto fascinada de cientos de humanos puestos en ella...como si nunca en su vida hubieran visto a un elfo en todo su esplendor_

_Y aunque fuera de alguna forma cierto que no era normal encontrarse a alguien de su raza paseándose tranquilamente por las calles de una ciudad humana, no dejaba de serle un tanto molesto el sentirse observada en todo momento como alguna clase de anima exótico en exhibición. Y que, junto a los murmullos y cuchicheos que podía escuchar con gran claridad gracias a su mejorada audición, la hacían convencerse todavía más que no había sido una gran idea aprovechar el primer día libre que tenía después de meses de interminables reuniones discutiendo estrategia militar o colaborando con su nuevo aliado en distintos frentes de batalla para “conocer” un poco más de la ciudad._

_Una terrible sensación de fastidio e incomodidad que la invadía en esos instantes y  no hacía más que crecer a medida que avanzaba por las pintorescas calles de aquella ciudad. Y cuyo único motivo para no darse la vuelta y volver su improvisado entrenamiento era la agradable compañía de aquella joven maga que en esos instantes la miraba con un dejo de compasión en sus ojos:_

_-Discúlpame por meterte en esto Sylvanas, parece que aún no se acostumbran a ver elfos en Lordaeron – le decía algo apenada la noble muchacha de orbes zafiro y melena dorada, mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo por uno de los distritos más antiguos y vistosos de aquella inmensa ciudad, y sin poder evitar seguir captando las miradas de algunos transeúntes a su paso - Quizás si no hubiera tardado tanto en esa librería, tal vez no tendrías que seguir pasando por esto. – agregó esta, sintiéndose algo culpable por el incómodo predicamento que estaba haciendo pasar a la llamativa mujer a su lado y hasta comprendiendo el fastidio apenas reflejado en las facciones del agraciado rostro de su compañera y en la forma en que sus largas orejas se contraían sutilmente en repetidas ocasiones._

_-Está bien Jaina, no tienes por qué disculparte. Lo considero parte del tour. – le replico con seguridad aquella imponente elfa, fijando su acerada mirada en el libro recién adquirido que su aplicada compañera sostenía entre sus manos, a la vez que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, tratando así de aminorar las preocupaciones de la humana. Solo para que después, y en un intento por hacer más llevadera la situación, dijera de manera arrogante – Además se manejar la presión de estar siendo constantemente observada a donde quiera que valla. No todos los días puedes ver al Ranger-general de Quel'thalas._

_Las exageradas vanidades en las palabras de la mujer mayor no hicieron más que provocar una alegre risa en la rubia que, un poco más relajada, le corrigió:_

_-Queras decir que no todos los días ves a un Quel’dorei en algún lugar que no sea Quel'thalas o Dalaran. No creo que el prestigioso general de un ejército sea tan importante – afirmó esta de forma tan razonable como irónica, mientras continuaban su recorrido con un poco más de calma a su alrededor. Aunque, para desgracia de ambas, ese ameno momento no tardaría en empañarse nuevamente por la culpa y preocupación de la hechicera - Aun así, quizás no fue una gran idea llevarte a conocer la ciudad. Creo que no debes sentirte muy cómoda en estos momentos. – dijo aquello con insistencia y sus encendidos ojos azules puestos en compañera._

_-Espero que no digas eso por mi cara. Estoy esforzándome mucho para que parezca que no estoy a punto de enloquecer – le rebatió con ingeniosa diversión la experimentada cazadora, causando que la contagiosa risa de la humana se escuchara una vez. Aquel hermoso sonido del que estaba segura nunca se cansaría de escuchar. Solo para que seguidamente agregara de forma comprensiva- Ahora sé que debo darte crédito por no haber perdido la calma cuando visitaste Silvermoon. Aunque también creo que habría entendido si hubieras transformado a algunos cuantos elfos chismosos en ovejas._

_Aun entre risas, pero lo suficientemente calmada como para formar una oración coherente, la joven mujer contesto:_

_-Bueno, a diferencia de ti, ya me había encontrado con otros elfos en Dalaran, así que se me hizo más fácil para mi tratar con ellos. Aunque no lo fue tanto para Arthas y menos cuando escuchaba las cosas que decían de los humanos – le revelo aquello, ya más calmada, pero sin borrar la jovial sonrisa de su rostro. Sin poder evitar no sentir un poco de lastima por los arrebatos apenas controlables de su prometido durante su misión diplomática en las tierras de los “Altos elfos”._

_-Entonces creo que hiciste un gran trabajo evitando que provocara otra guerra. Ya que, como todo príncipe, parece que no puede tolerar que toquen su “preciado orgullo” ni siquiera con una inocente broma- le reconoció la elfa, una ávida conocedora de los berrinches que un “príncipe herido” podía causar, y sin poder evitar compadecerse un poco de la pobre muchacha por todo lo que últimamente debía de soportar._

_Un sorpresivo, pero apacible, silencio cayó entre aquel par de mujeres mientras continuaban con su caminata por las concurridas calles de aquella ciudad, sin prestar ya demasiada atención las miradas curiosas a su alrededor. Hasta que, así como había llegado, aquella tranquila afonía fue rota por la melodiosa voz de la altiva mujer:_

_-Aun así, no me arrepiento de pasar parte de mi día libre contigo – le confesaba esta con gran sinceridad y convicción en sus palabras, fácilmente reflejada en la gentil sonrisa dibujada en sus labios - Después de todo, es una linda ciudad…además de que es más fácil encontrar su encanto si tienes un gran guía a tu lado – pronuncio aquellas palabras con su intensa mirada puesta en todo momento en joven rubia, sin perder el ritmo calmo de sus pasos ni su postura regia y encantadora. -_

_Un leve pero perceptible rubor se alzó sobre las mejillas de la humana, haciendo que las diminutas pecas que manchaban su piel nívea resaltara aún más, sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto halagada y sorprendida por las palabras de aquella atenta mujer. Tanto que no pudo evitar quedarse en silencio durante unos pocos segundos, como si tratara de comprender el significado oculto de un intrincado enigma, hasta poder serenarse lo suficiente para decir algo:_

_-B-Bueno, me alegra mucho que te gustara, a pesar de que no se parezca en nada a lo que estas acostumbrada. – le contesto la muchacha, tratando de disimular el nerviosismo todavía presente en su voz, mientras sentía sobre ella la fuerza de esos ojos resplandecientes de magia arcana con los que se le hacía difícil sostener por mucho tiempo la mirada.  –_

_Deteniéndose progresivamente y con una expresión pensativa en su rostro la mujer mayor le contesto:_

_-Es verdad. Honestamente su arquitectura no se compara a las agujas o palacios de Quel'thalas y el flujo de energía arcana no es mucho menor incluso que en Dalaran, y sin mencionar claro la diferencia de clima. Pero aun así es pintoresco e interesante – le reconoció esta con cruda honestidad, a la vez que su miraba estudiaba detenidamente todo a su alrededor. Solo para que después, en una inesperada acción, esta desenredara por primera vez en el transcurso de su paseo sus manos detrás de su espalda para así posarla suavemente en uno de los hombros de la maga y decirle - Gracias por mostrármelo y ojalá que algún día puedas mostrarme Kul’Tiras. Tengo un poco de curiosidad por algunas tradiciones que he escuchado – pronuncio esas palabras de manera sincera y un tanto entusiasta, a la vez que le obsequiaba una amigable sonrisa.   –_

_Sonrojada y sin poder evitar perderse unos instantes en la agradable sensación de calidez que le transmitia el toque de aquella fascinante elfa, la inquieta rubia le respondio:_

_-No es nada. Tú también hiciste lo mismo por mí en Silvermoon, así que es lo menos que podía hacer por ti. –decía esta con fingida tranquilidad y una nerviosa sonrisa, recordando lo atenta y paciente que había sido la mujer durante su estadía en Silvermoon, haciéndose siempre un poco de tiempo para mostrarle las principales atracciones de su ciudad a pesar de los deberes que la ocupaban como Ranger-General. - Aunque sobre lo de Kul'Tiras, no se sobre que tradiciones habrás escuchado, pero no estoy muy segura que se adecuen a tus estándares elficos. – le agrego a modo de advertencia, ya más calmada y con un tono jovial en su voz._

_-Espero que eso no sea un desafío Lady Proudmoore. Porque si es así no sabe en qué lio se está metiendo. – le replico la cazadora de manera divertida y confiada, a la vez que su mano se apartaba suavemente del hombro de su compañera y le dedicaba una arrogante sonrisa._

_Dejando escapar una pequeña risa y con una expresión de cansancio en sus delicadas facciones, como si no fuera la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con la difícil terquedad de la general, a la vez que trataba de desplazar la inquietante sensación de anhelo que le provocaba la ausencia de aquel amistoso contacto, la avispada muchacha le contestó:_

_-Y tú tampoco Lady Windrunner. Porque ya deberías saber lo obstinada que puedo ser cuando estoy segura de algo, en especial con un desafío. – dijo aquellas palabras con gran seguridad, pero sin perder la alegría en su voz, mientras sus ojos azules como el océano seguían puestos en esa aguda mirada que parecían siempre suavizarse para ella. A la vez que lentamente volvían retomar su caminata.,  -_

_Continuaron transitando sin aparente rumbo fijo por las concurridas calles de aquella vieja ciudad, inmersas en un pacífico silencio en el que ambas parecían a gusto. Tanto así que la prodigiosa muchacha no pudo evitar captar el cambio en la expresión corporal de la elfa, notablemente más distendida, en especial la curiosa forma en las que sus largas orejas se alzaban y movían ligeramente, como si se tratara de gato siempre alerta pero desprovisto de toda tensión, una comparación que le parecía tan tierna como divertida._

_Siguieron así por unos minutos más, caminando en tranquilo silencio, hasta que poco a poco fueron vislumbrando las distintas casas de comercio y puestos de todo tipo cuyos dueños ofrecían todo tipo de mercancías. Desde frutas hasta telas, pasando por artículos de colección hasta armaduras y armas de todo tipo y tamaño, haciendo que todo ese color y variedad hiciera sentir a aquel mercado rebosante de vida, como si la desgracia de la guerra les fuera ajena a todas esas personas que iban y venían. Pero quizás lo que llamo más la atención al impasible general fue el trato casi familiar que mucho de esos humanos tenían para con la maga, algo que aun así no le sorprendió tanto, pero que igual termino por romper la afonía reinante entre ellas:_

_-Parece que no soy el único centro de atención por aquí. Sé que te aprecian mucho Jaina… después de todo eres la prometida de su príncipe…y algún día su reina – le comentó esta de forma serena y un tanto entretenida, pero sin poder evitar dejar entrever la amargura que le provocaban aquellas últimas palabras llenas de una gran verdad, mientras observaba a la chica interactuar amistosamente a los pobladores que se acercaban a saludarla.  -_

_Un incómodo silencio cayo entre aquel par de mujeres ante ese comentario que, aunque inofensivo, escondía una mezcla de sentimientos tan compleja como mutua que no hacía más que hacerse cada vez más evidente y que en esos momentos provocaba una dolorosa sensación de tristeza en la rubia. Tanto así que apenas si pudo mantener una forzada sonrisa en los labios y hacer como si nada ocurriese, mientras saludaba al último poblador que se había acercado a ella, para que luego, y sin ninguna interrupción, la joven le contestara:_

_-Si bueno…también me gusta pasar tiempo aquí cuando no estoy ocupada con mis estudios y, a diferencia de Kul'Tiras, Lordaeron no está muy lejos de Dalaran – le dijo de manera tranquila, aunque un tanto apagada, mientras sostenía con fuerza el libro entre sus manos y su mirada s se centraba en un punto cualquiera, lejos de aquellos ojos rebosantes de magia arcana. -_

_La afonía volvió a hacerse dueña de la situación. Un silencio tan fuerte que hacia que el bullicio a su alrededor se sintiera lejano, a la vez que la tensión poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse insoportable. A tal punto que, ya demasiado incomoda y sin saber que decir, comenzó a buscar algo con lo que podría acabar con aquella inquietante afonía, hasta que, y como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, sus intensos orbes azules se encontraran con el amarillo inconfundible de unos tulipanes exhibidos en un puesto de flores a pocos metros de donde se encontraba. No pudiendo evitar aproximarse al lugar pocos segundos después, ante la atenta mirada de la general que siguió sus pasos con cierta intriga:_

_-Mira, no son iguales que las flores que me mostraste en Quel'thalas, pero aun así son muy bonitas – le comento la muchacha con más emoción y alegría que hace unos momentos. En instante en que tomaba una de aquellas delicadas flores para mostrársela a su compañera, a la vez que una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Solo para que después de unos segundos, en un inesperado movimiento, la rubia estiraba una de sus manos hacia la elfa, a la vez que reducía peligrosamente la distancia entre ellas, para así colocar delicadamente aquel tulipán detrás de una de las llamativas orejas de esta, rozando ligeramente algunas hebras de su cabello rubio platinado, y luego decirle - Y creo que te quedan muy bien…quizás así no te sientas tan lejos de tu hogar – pronuncio aquello con evidente afecto en su voz, mientras su mirada se encontraba fija en la forestal y sus dedos aún se deslizaban por el cabello de esta, hasta involuntariamente rozar la base de uno de sus oídos antes de retirar su mano completamente de ella. -_

_Completamente conmovida la siempre prevenida cazadora no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse muda durante escasos, pero ensordecedores minutos, sin poder salir de su asombro ante lo que acababa de presenciar y, en especial, de lo mucho que aquella simple acción había llegado a afectarla. Tanto así que le costó un poco más de lo esperado recobrar la compostura, así como controlar el agitado movimiento de sus orejas ante casual toque de la humana, antes de poder articular alguna palabra:_

_-S-Si bueno, son unos lindos tulipanes. – afirmo esta sin poder esconder del todo su todavía persistente nerviosismo y el molesto sonrojo de sus mejillas, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y aparentaba una expresión despreocupada en un intento por alejar las miradas curiosas de ella. Solo para que después, un poco más clamada, un interesante pensamiento cruzara por su mente en el instante en que sus ojos se posaron fugazmente en el puesto de flores frente a ella. Un pensamiento que no se tardó en plasmar en la realidad- Pero pienso… - decía con una inusitada calma y una cariñosa sonrisa, en el instante que se acercaba a uno de los ramos exhibidos en aquel puesto y sacaba una flor de color blanca, para que luego, e imitando la acción de la joven mujer, acomodar está detrás de uno de sus oídos con una suavidad impropia para alguien dedicado a la guerra y estando cerca de ella terminar de decirle - que los jazmines se ven mejor en ti. –le confesó aquellas sinceras palabras, dejando muy en claro la forma en que el blanco puro de esa flor resaltaba entre el dorado de su cabello, mientras sus nudillos se deslizaban delicadamente sobre el contorno del rostro enrojecido de aquella fascinante muchacha._

_Permanecieron de esa manera por algunos segundos más, sin atreverse a romper con la cercanía entre ellas y sin importar la atención desmedida que pudieran captar a su alrededor, mientras sus miradas se encontraban intensamente en medio del absoluto silencio, como si las palabras sobraran en aquel instante para lo que se confesaban a través de una simple gesto. Hasta que aquel mágico momento, como si se percataran de donde se encontraban y lo que estaban haciendo, fuera cortado por la voz de una de ellas:_

_-B-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si damos un ultimo paseo por la plaza principal antes de volver? – le propuso esta con disimulada calma y con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas, desviando brevemente su mirada de la elfa y sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la cautivante sensación de calidez que le había transmitido el sutil contacto con esa piel un tanto áspera de esta. –_

_La forestal, un tanto desconcertada, pero con una expresión amable en sus afiladas facciones le contesto:_

_-Me encantaría. Además, mientras menos tenga que cruzarme con algunos de esos nobles insoportables mejor. Así que, lidera el camino Lady Proudmoore. – pronuncio aquello de manera serena y algo divertida, a la vez que volvía a tomar una distancia prudente de la maga y volvía a su pose anterior con sus manos puestas detrás de su espalda. Volviendo así a retomar su caminata en medio de una distendida charla y sin poder evitar compartir de vez en cuando fugaces miradas mientras deambulaban por las populosas y pintorescas calles de aquella ciudad desgastada por los embates de una cruel guerra…entre cuyos fríos muros de piedra, después de lo que parecía una vida, había encontrado una razón para sonreír. –_

_._

_._

_._

Esa misma ciudad. Esas mismas calles por la que estos momentos caminaba oculta en sus ropas negras, que alguna vez supieron estar llenas de vida y paz, ahora solo estaban llena de oscuridad y podredumbre, como un fiel reflejo de lo que se había convertido ese reino. Un agujero de muerte y corrupción.

 

Quizás por eso. Por el simple hecho de volver una vez más al lugar que la había marcado de todas las maneras posibles, es que no podía evitar que de su memoria aflorara recuerdos de alegres momentos que ahora no hacían más que llenarla de un profundo dolor y una rabia incontenible, como si esas nítidas imágenes revolvieran cruelmente en una herida abierta que posiblemente jamás sanaría.

 

Tan inmersa había estado en sus recuerdos. En ese pasado que se sentía lejano y perdido, como si perteneciera a una vida pasada a la cual jamás podría volver, que no se percató de la voz gruesa y un tanto rasposa que le hablaba con insistencia en esos instantes, sino hasta sentir un firme agarre sobre uno de sus brazos que realmente advirtió lo que pasaba a su alrededor:

 

\- ¡Sylvanas! – siseo algo preocupado e intranquilo el hombre de barba castaña y orbes color carbón, en lo que era su quinto intento por llamar su atención, mientras caminaba junto a la susodicha mujer por una de las calles aledañas de la ciudad de Lordaeron.

 

Fue casi un milagro que no se diera de bruces contra la mujer en el instante en que esta se detuvo en seco, sin importar lo mucho o poco que llamaran la atención de los soldados que patrullaban por el lugar, al instante en que ladeaba un poco su cabeza a uno de sus costados para dirigirse a este con atemorizante calma:

 

-Tienes suerte que aun valore nuestra amistad Nathanos. Porque a estas alturas ya habrías perdido esa mano por tu impertinencia…espero que lo recuerdes bien cuando quieras tocarme sin mi permiso – pronuncio esas palabras casi como un gruñido en voz baja, a modo de una fría advertencia, mientras sus abrazadores ojos rojos miraban de soslayo al castaño, a la vez que se apartaba bruscamente del agarre de este. -

 

El aguerrido guerrero no pudo evitar mostrarse un tanto impactado por la abrupta reacción de su compañera, incompatible con la mujer que había conocido hace algunos años, quedándose inmerso en un silencio abrumador durante fugaces instantes. Hasta que, y desviando la vista de aquella mirada amenazadora, este respondió:

 

-Yo…lo siento Sylvanas, no volverá a pasar. – se disculpó el castaño, dejando entrever algo de vergüenza e inquietud en su voz, mientras aún seguía parado a cierta distancia de la cazadora que continuaba con su mirada fija en él. Solo para que después continuara diciendo- Es solo que…trataba de decirte que tendremos que atravesar la plaza principal lo más rápido posible para llegar al escondite. Ya es suficiente con las miradas que atraes a tu alrededor y no quiero arriesgarme a que un mago del ejercito detecte el encantamiento de esta capa. –articuló esas palabras en voz baja y de manera razonable, mostrando lo vulnerable que se encontraban en ese momento ante el ambiente hostil que los rodeaba como así también lo mucho que le preocupaba el levantar sospecha alguna sobre ello. En especial por seguir siendo considerado un fugitivo del reino.

 

Ante aquellas certeras palabras la oscura elfa volvió su mirada al frente para que después, con increíble tranquilidad, volviera a retomar su camino por aquella calle poco concurrida con pasos ágiles y firmes, alejándose unos cuantos metros de su viejo camarada antes de decirle con voz cortante e indiferente:

 

-Por mi está bien. Cuando más rápido lleguemos, más rápido podre encontrar a ese maldito cultor. – pronuncio aquello mientras seguía caminando, sin voltear a ver en ningún momento al castaño, y sin poder evitar que sus elegantes cejas se fruncieran en un marcado ceño de evidente molestia ante la ansiedad y la furia que la carcomían por dentro con solo pensar lo cerca que estaba de cazar a otro de los miembros de ese asqueroso culto, propagadores de la plaga y adoradores de dioses corruptos, los cuales eran la clave para consumar su venganza ante quien llamaban “Su Rey”.

 

 

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la plaza principal, epicentro estratégico de la ciudad, la cual en esos momentos se encontraba abarrotada por cientos de sus habitantes, como si se congregaran para presenciar algún colorido espectáculo. Un espectáculo que estaba muy lejos de ser algo agradable y pintoresco, asemejándose más a un tipo de festival retorcido de sangre y miedo en cual era difícil de ignorar para cualquiera. Incluso para aquel par de curtidos cazadores, acostumbrados a la más cruda brutalidad de la guerra, cuyos ojos estaban puestos en el gran escenario montado a varios metros lejos de ellos, y que incluso estando al final de esa gran muchedumbre podían ver y escuchar claramente aquella exhibición de crueldad y fanatismo en su estado más puro.

 

Sobre aquellas tablas colocadas meticulosamente a pocos metros de altura del suelo se encontraban dos hombres en medio de aquel cadalso. Uno de estos vestidos con ropas negras un tanto gastadas, semejante a un uniforme digno de cualquier verdugo, el cual en esos momentos sostenía una gruesa barra de hierro entre sus manos. Y el otro, el verdadero “protagonista” de ese macabro espectáculo, un muchacho que con suerte superaba los veinte años de edad, completamente desnudo y atado firmemente de brazos y piernas a la rueda de un carro, lo suficientemente grande y resistente para soportar el peso de un hombre, la cual estaba fijada a un eje de madera que separaba escasamente del piso de la plataforma…mientras este no podía hacer más que gritar de dolor.

 

Esos alaridos desgarradores y desesperados que en esos momentos se hacían eco en medio de una ensordecedora afonía. Aquellos agónicos lamentos que se mezclaban con el cruel sonido de huesos y articulaciones rompiéndose con cada golpe que le propinaba su ejecutor.

 

Desde sus piernas y rodillas, pasando por sus brazos, hasta terminar en sus costillas. Todos siendo destrozados con perfecta inmisericordia, mientras el público presente en el lugar no podía hacer más que mirar horrorizados como una nueva ejecución se llevaba a cabo…algo que desgraciadamente se habían acostumbrado a presenciar en post de complacer los delirios persecutorios de una fanática sin escrúpulo.

 

Quizás por ello aquellas personas no hacían nada más que observar, paralizados por el miedo y como si estuvieran hipnotizados, como ese brutal acto se realizaba en frente de ellos. Esos cientos de miradas que prestaban atención hasta el más sórdido detalle.

 

Desde las marcas de latigazos apenas cicatrizadas en la espalda y pecho del condenado. Siguiendo por el color enfermizo y amoratado que adquiría su carne con cada golpe asestado. Hasta la sangre que se derramaba y salpicaba de cada nueva herida que se abría en su piel ante el contacto violento de aquel pedazo de hierro con alguna parte de su cuerpo.

 

Una escena dantesca que se desarrollaba con total naturalidad y bajo la vista privilegiada de su “amado” rey. Aquel viejo hombre que observaba todo aquello con una mirada perdida, desde la comodidad de un elegante asiento y bajo el resguardo de una carpa confeccionada con las más finas telas del reino, junto a un reducido sequito de nobles y  la fiel compañía  de su “querida” hija, aquella que  la muerte no había reclamado y que en esos momentos miraba con una sonrisa complacida aquel brutal espectáculo.

 

 

Pocos segundos le bastó al castaño para que, sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto asqueado y con una expresión dura en su  rostro, se dirigiera a la ex general:

 

-Podemos mezclarnos entre la multitud para atravesar la plaza. Pero tenemos que movernos rápido mientras todos estén distraídos…el espectáculo no durara por mucho – murmurando aquellas palabras con gran seriedad y una indignación apenas contenida. A la vez que le dirigía una fugaz mirada a su compañera, notando en esta la expresión impasible  y calma en aquellas angulosas facciones cubiertas por las sombras de su capucha.

 

La elfa permaneció unos instantes más en su lugar, sin hacer movimiento alguno, y con esos penetrantes ojos carmesí puesta en algún punto del cadalso, hasta que, sin decir una palabra, comenzara a avanzar entre la muchedumbre con movimientos rápidos y ligeros. Solo para que a los escasos segundos fuera seguida por el taciturno hombre.

 

 

Con el pasar de los minutos los agónicos gritos de aquel infortunado joven fueron menguando, haciéndose más y más bajos, hasta que no se escuchara más que un débil gimoteo en medio de aquel aplastante silencio, al mismo tiempo que su inmisericorde verdugo le propinaba el último golpe que marcaba el final de su “condena” …y el inicio de una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

 

Apenas con vida y respirando con dificulta se alzaba ante los presentes la imagen grotesca de lo que otrora había sido un hombre y ahora era un trapo flácido y sanguinolento, exhibido como si de un macabro trofeo se tratase, plasmando el terror y la desesperanza más absoluta en las caras de aquellos ciudadanos.

 

En medio de la conmoción una voz se alzó sorpresivamente, rompiendo con el prolongado dominio del silencio, que se dirigió  a todos los presentes con enorme convicción:

 

\- ¡TRAIDORES!,CONSPIRADORES!, ¡HEREJES!, ESTO ES LO QUE LES ESPERA A TODO EL QUE OSE DESAFIAR A ESTE SAGRADOR REINO. – vociferaba fervientemente aquel hombre de cabello azabache y una visible cicatriz en su labio inferior que se extendía hasta su cuello, ataviado con ropajes típicos de un noble pero con el porte de un guerrero, a la vez que señalaba a la gran rueda que se encontraba a su izquierda y miraba con desprecio a lo que quedaba del infortunado muchacho –  PARA AQUELLOS QUE SE DESVIEN DEL VIRTUOSO CAMINO DE LA LUZ, ADORADORES DEL CULTO DE LOS MALDITOS, NO HABRA MISERICORDIA. SOLO LA MUERTE PODRA PURGAR SU PECADO – continuaba con su acalorado discurso, con su mirada ahora fija en ese temeroso rebaño, al instante en que subían a rastras a la plataforma a una joven mujer de cabellos canos, con las manos amarradas hacia atrás y vestida con una andrajosa túnica de colores claros, hasta dejarla a unos pocos pasos de este – Y ESTA MUJER, CULPABLE DE HEREJIA Y PRACTICANTE DE LAS ARTES OSCURAS, PAGARA  CON SU VIDA  SU TRAICION A SU PUEBLO Y EL HABERSE ALEJADO DEL BONDADOSO ABRAZO DE LA LUZ – sentenció el pelinegro de manera terminante, para  después alejarse del cadalso a paso firme  y dejando así que aquel sangriento espectáculo volviera a reanudarse.

 

 

En ese momento, mientras la pobre muchacha era forzada a ponerse de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera y apoyar su cuello sobre un pedazo liso de piedra entre suplicas y gritos de misericordia, aquella oscura forestal fue invadida por ese intenso dolor que solo se hacía presente ante la cercanía de alguno de esos esbirros infernales…o de un “cultista”. Un dolor que curiosamente habían comenzado cuando, desde donde se encontraban, empezaron a pasar frente al escenario de ejecución, y que junto con la sangre maldita que amenazaban con escapar de sus parpados en aquellos instantes …hacían cada vez más evidente la presencia de uno de esos “apóstoles de la plaga”.

 

Apenas si podía contenerse en esos momentos, tratando de mantener la compostura y no dejarse llevar por la ansiedad de encontrar a su presa, mientras pasaban lo más rápido que podían por entre medio de aquella multitud todavía absorta en la exhibición que tenían ante ellos. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para su viejo amigo que, al desviar por unos segundos su mirada del camino, pudo notar la enorme tensión en los hombros de la cazadora delante de él, al igual que una solitaria lagrima negra que se deslizaba por uno de sus pómulos antes de ser rápidamente limpiada. Una inquietante imagen de la cual aún no podía evitar sentirse perturbado y ahora mucho más preocupado de lo que ya estaba de que los descubrieran.

 

 

Mientras tanto sobre el cadalso el ejecutor, con su larga y afilada espada, se posicionaba de forma tal que su corte fuera lo más limpio y preciso posible, mientras aquella joven condenada continuaba insistiendo desesperadamente por su inocencia. Solo para que este, en cuestión de segundos y con una precisión mortal, separara la cabeza de la mujer de su cuerpo, el cual quedo desplomado en la fría piedra en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza rodaba hacia el suelo de madera, siendo luego recogida por aquel frio verdugo para después exhibirla al público aquel rostro inerte…en la que había quedado grabada una mueca de profundo horror.

 

Desde su lugar privilegiado, junto a su padre, la única heredara al trono de Lordaeron, Calia Menethil, observaba con gran tranquilidad y regocijo el desenlace de lo que había sido para ella una perfecta actuación. Una demostración más de lo que ella estaba absolutamente convencida que era necesario para que su pueblo no se alejara del camino de la salvación que solo la luz podría brindar …y para así de una vez por todas arrancar de raíz la pérfida corrupción de ese maldito culto.

 

Tal era su fe y su convicción en estar haciendo “lo correcto” que, con un tinte de emoción en su voz, esta dijo:

 

-Una excelente ejecución, ¿no estás de acuerdo padre? - comentaba la mujer de largos cabellos rubio cenizo y fríos orbes azules, notando como en ese momento en viejo hombre a su lado asentía levemente con la cabeza. Una simple respuesta que fue suficiente para alegrarla aun mas- Poco a poco esos traidores y adoradores de la muerte dejaran de corromper nuestra tierra con su maligna influencia. No habrá compasión para aquellos trajeron la ruina a este reino. – afirmaba esta con gran seguridad y un marcado resentimiento en sus palabras, como si aún fuera víctima del dolor de una vieja herida, mientras una pequeña pero macabra sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios – Así como dio a entender en su maravilloso discurso, Lord Julius. “Nadie puede escapar a implacable ira de la Luz” – pronuncio aquello, ahora dirigiéndose a aquel sombrío caballero que se aproximaba tranquilamente hacia ella, poseedor de su más íntima confianza.

 

Con una educada expresión en sus sombrías facciones, a la vez que hacia una pequeña reverencia ante ellos, el aludido pelinegro le contesto:

 

-Por supuesto, Mi señora. Tenga la plena seguridad de que esos despreciables pecadores pagaran con su sangre el haberle dado la espalda a su propio reino. Y que para mí, como

su ministro, honrare la confianza que mi Rey me ha depositado haciendo que la divina justicia de la Luz caiga contra todos ellos. – le reafirmo este de manera firme y seria, con sus inquietantes orbes verdes fijos en la figura de una joven princesa que parecía encantada con sus palabras y un demacrado Rey cuya mirada vacía delataba lo lejos que estaba de la realidad que le rodeaba.

 

Inesperadamente, una voz algo temerosa pero clara, irrumpió en aquella “amena conversación”:

 

-P-Pero, Lady Calia, ¿no cree que esta cacería de herejes está siendo algo desmedida? Esto podría levantar las sospechas no solo de nuestros vecinos, sino también de mismísima “Iglesia de la Luz” – le cuestiono aquel razonable noble de semblante preocupado que apenas si podía sostener su mirada.

 

Claramente irritada y ofendida, la autoritaria rubia le contestó:

 

-Aunque considero su atrevimiento sumamente insultante, Lord Thomas, le dire que no tiene por qué albergar tales preocupaciones. Ya que, si usted y todos los ciudadanos de este reino han abrazado las enseñanzas de La Luz, entonces puedo garantizarle que ningún inocente será condenado – decía esta con gran elocuencia y convencimiento, mostrando una falsa pero tranquilizadora sonrisa en su rostro que ocultaba una perturbadora verdad de las que carecían aquellas palabras, a la vez que le dedicaba unos pocos segundos de su gélida mirada para luego posarla sobre algún lugar del brutal paisaje que tenía en frente. – Además, no pretendo iniciar una nueva guerra. Solo deseo honrar la memoria de mi amado hermano y de todos los que cayeron ante la- le confesaba la joven hasta que, inesperadamente, sus palabras se vieran súbitamente cortadas en el mismo instante en que su rostro palidecía como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma…uno del que estaba convencida era el causante de la mayor desgracia de su familia.

 

Ante ella, mezclada entre aquel mar de personas y como si de una macabra casualidad se tratase, sus ojos se encontraron, en lo que fue cuestión de segundos, con los abrasadores orbes carmesí de aquella mujer que le resultaba tan familiar como ajena. Esa mujer cuya mirada alguna vez supo ser de un acerado azul y ahora estaban teñidos de un rojo profano. Esa mirada depredadora que en esos fugaces, pero interminables, momentos se posaba fijamente en ella, escudriñando su alma de una manera tan inquietantemente conocida como extraña, provocándole una desconcertante combinación de sentimientos que hasta por un momento llego a creer que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

 

Pero todas sus dudas comenzaron a aclararse poco a poco  al notar las facciones angulosas pero a la vez agraciadas de aquel rostro, oculto entre las sombras de una desgastada capucha. Una característica típica de una raza en particular. Una raza a la cual pertenecía esa maldita general que había tenido la desgracia de conocer hace no mucho tiempo. La misma que en vez de traer esperanza y paz para su pueblo…había traído ruina y muerte.

 

Tanta fue su conmoción en ese momento que, todavía sin poder creerse lo que veía, la arrogante noble no pudo evitar balbucear:

 

-N-No puede ser ella...se suponía que esa maldita mujer estaba muerta. No, debe…debe ser un error. Pero entonces quizás… - pronunciaba aquellas palabras con evidente rabia y desconcierto en su voz, mientras observaba detenidamente como aquella misteriosa mujer se perdía de su vista hasta desaparecer completamente entre la muchedumbre. Y sin poder evitar que un fuerte sentimiento de paranoia comenzara a invadirla, así como enrome duda que carcomía su cabeza.

 

Confundido e intrigado, así como la gran mayoría de los presentes en el lugar, el siempre mesurado pelinegro se atrevió a decir:

 

-Mi lady, ¿sucede algo?, ¿se encuentra bien? -  pregunto esto con una expresión un tanto preocupada en su rostro y su calculadora mirada puesta en la rubia.

 

Hubo un corto, pero pesado, momento de silencio antes de que esta respondiera:

 

-Muy bien Julius. Solo recordé que…tengo algunos asuntos que atender. Además el Rey necesita descansar. Es hora de regresar, ya hemos terminado por hoy con nuestra noble causa – sentencio de manera dura y terminante, al instante en que se decidía a apartar la mirada de la agitada muchedumbre, para después caminar a paso firme, ignorando a todos los nobles presentes, hasta llegar al capitán de la guardia real y ordenar el traslado inmediato de ella y su padre hacia sus aposentos…sin poder quitar el gesto adusto de su cara como tampoco la imagen aquel sombrío rostro de su mente.

  

* * *

 

Luego de atravesar la plaza principal y después de otros largos minutos de caminata, siempre atentos a no levantar sospechas de algún transeúnte, aquellos avezados cazadores por fin llegaban a su destino. Ese estratégico y vital escondite, ubicado en la zona más olvidada de la ciudad, en donde reinaba la miseria y el olvido.

 

Pasando por una casa en ruinas y fuera de la atención de miradas curiosas se encontraba, oculta entre los escombros, una vieja trampilla fija al suelo de piedra que conectaba con una serie de largos túneles subterráneos que se extendían a lo largo de la ciudad, y cuya existencia parecía olvidada por su gobernante.

 

Pocos segundos pasaron para que el de frondosa barba, luego de cerciorarse que nadie estaba cerca, abriera la trampilla para así bajar unas improvisadas escaleras de piedra e introducirse junto con la elfa hacia la oscuridad de aquellas catacumbas. Pasando algunos minutos de caminata, guiándose con la tenue luz de una antorcha estratégicamente colocada, hasta por fin toparse con una puerta de madera robusta y desgastada, la cual marcaba la verdadera entrada del tan ansiado refugio.

 

Con firmes paso el castaño se puso frente a la puerta, mientras la estoica mujer esperaba con algo de impaciencia detrás de él, para luego disponerse a dar tres fuertes golpes a la puerta y aguardar tranquilamente por una respuesta que no tardó en llegar:

 

_\- ¿Quién es el que se atreve a desandar por los campos de la perdición? – pregunto en un tono serio como intimidante aquella misteriosa voz al otro lado de la puerta._

Sin un mínimo de vacilación el ex teniente contesto:

_-Aquellos olvidados por todos. Las almas errantes de aquellos que han abrazado las sombras…los renegados de este mundo._

Instantáneamente, ante aquella respuesta, un gran sello rúnico se hizo visible en la madera iluminado por una brillante luz violeta, como si se tratara de alguna especie de intrincado cerrojo imbuido en magia arcana, para luego desvanecerse lentamente frente a ellos, a la vez que se escuchaba el crujir de las viejas bisagras de la puerta abriéndose desde el otro lado de esta junto con una alegre voz:

 

-Vaya, pero si es nuestro gruñón favorito. Por un momento creí que tendría que ir a buscar tu cadáver en algún rio Nathanos, aunque es bueno verte en una sola pieza – le dijo un hombre de un poco más de treinta años, de cabello rojizo y orbes café, que lo recibía con una expresión amigable y una sonrisa burlona.  Una sonrisa que rápidamente se desvaneció de su cara al ver que su amigo no había venido solo y que no tardo en expresar – Parece que…te encontraste con algo más que soldados o bandidos afuera – dijo aquello de una manera mucho más seria, mientras su mirada se fijaba con recelo en la misteriosa figura que se encontraba al lado del castaño.

 

Avanzando unos cuantos pasos delante de su compañera el aludido hombre, habiéndose percatado del cambio de actitud hostil del pelirrojo, se dispuso a sofocar rápidamente cualquier tipo de duda:

 

-Bueno, tuve algunos contratiempos y en el camino…me encontré con una vieja amiga. – respondió con calma y mesura, a la vez que descubría su rostro de la capucha que lo cubría y le dedicaba una dura mirada a su camarada. Solo para que después, apartándose un poco de la entrada y con un simple gesto de su mano, invitara a la mujer a pasar.

 

Con pasos agiles y firmes esta se adentró al lugar, manteniendo su cara oculta e ignorando la presencia del desconfiado pelirrojo a su paso como de las otras dos mujeres que se hacían presente en ese momento, para después detenerse unos cuantos metros más adelantes. Quedándose de pie y en silencio por unos momentos, mientras sus ojos escaneaban el lugar, hasta que con cierta curiosidad dijo:

 

-Interesante, Nathanos. Parece que de todos los lugares donde podrías ocultarte, eligieras la única zona de la ciudad en donde prácticamente puedes asfixiarte en magia arcana – opino la elfa, sin dejar el tinte de indiferencia en su melodiosa voz. Sin poder evitar sentirse un tanto atraída por la gran cantidad de magia que sobrevolaba aquel escondite. Desde el sencillo amoblado, pasando por las ropas y armas, hasta las luces que iluminaban cada una de las alas de aquella enorme habitación, todo parecía estar bañado de arcano. Un curioso detalle que provocaba en ella una molesta inquietud que en esos momentos era plasmada por el agitado movimiento de sus orejas y su ceño ligeramente fruncido, apenas visible entre las sombras de su capucha.

 

Un inesperado silencio cayo en el lugar luego de las palabras de la intimidante cazadora hasta que, y en el instante en que el castaño se disponía a abrir la boca, una nueva voz se escuchara en la habitación:

 

-Eso es porque este lugar solía ser el distrito de los magos de Lordaeron…pero creo que ya se había dado cuenta de eso, ¿verdad?, Lady Windrunner – le respondió un hombre de aspecto cansado y sobrio, de cabellera grisácea y ojos color avellana. Observándola con detenimiento, antes de decirle en un tono tranquilo y un tanto intrigado - Parece que aún conserva la “sensibilidad al arcano” propia de su raza…a pesar de su nueva apariencia.

 

Todos, con excepción del ex teniente y el dueño de aquellas palabras, se quedaron atónitos ante sorprendente revelación que acababan de escuchar. Una revelación que termino por confirmase cuando la susodicha mujer, con cierta reticencia, bajaba su capucha color vino mostrando su rostro y que, como era de esperarse, no tardó en hacerse visible:

 

\- ¡Q-Que!, ¡no puede…no puede ser posible! – exclamo primero el orbe marrón, sin aun poder creerse lo que veía.

 

\- ¡Imposible!, el que tu estés viva, el que estés aquí…debe ser un milagro – fue el turno esta vez de una joven mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules, vestida con túnicas típicas de un sanador. Mostrándose un poco más alegre por aquel descubrimiento.  

 

\- ¡De verdad…de verdad eres tú!, ¡Sylvanas Windrunner, la General Forestal de Quel'thalas! – decía al último, con un marcado cariz de admiración en sus palabras, la integrante más joven de aquel grupo. Una muchacha de no más dieciséis años, de orbes color jade y hábil Picara, que no fue capaz de contener por mucho su emoción - ¡Entonces eso quiere decir que tú vas ayudarnos!, ¿verdad? Vas a ayudarnos a salvar a nuestro reino como aquella vez – exclamo esta de manera optimista, a la vez que miraba esperanzada a la alguna vez fue una valerosa heroína.

 

Con una mirada fría y una expresión tanto burlona como de desdén la aludida elfa le contestó: 

 

-¿Ayudarlos?, creo que estas muy confundida niña. Poco me importa lo que pase a este sucio reino humano. Por mi puede arder en llamas y desaparecer de la faz de Azeroth. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con un montón de inútiles débiles…solo me estorban – escupió esta de manera cruel y con una altiva sonrisa en sus labios que dejó a todos, en especial a ilusionada chiquilla, con una evidente desilusión y dolor en sus caras.

 

En cuestión de un parpadeo, producto de aquellas hirientes palabras, el de cabellos canos se aproximó con furia a la mujer para así, en una acción tan impulsiva como peligrosa, tomarla con fuerza de la parte frontal de su peto y decirle con rabia:

 

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!, ¡COMO TE ATREVES A BURLATE DE NOSOTROS!, A TRATARNOS COMO DEBILES. COMO ESCORIA SIN VALOR. CUANDO LO UNICO QUE HEMOS HECHO ES TRATAR DE SOBREVIVIR – grito aquellas palabras con gran dolor, mientras sus manos se aferraban con vehemencia al cuero y placa que cubrían a esa despreciable fémina. Esas mismas manos que habían permanecido ocultas debajo de las largas mangas de su túnica y que ahora se mostraban en todo su esplendor, revelando que en vez de ser de carne y hueso, eran de alguna especie de metal encantado que, por los grabados de runas que alcanzaban a verse sobre sus palmas, hacía de gran conductor para la magia arcana. Un insignificante detalle que confirmaba las sospechas de la elfa hacia ese humano que tenía encima de ella. El mismo que, mientras la miraba con odio a los ojos, continúo recriminándole en un tono más moderado, pero no menos indignado-  Al parecer tenía razón, tú no eres más que la triste sombra de lo que alguna vez fuiste, Windrunner… eres igual que ese maldito monstruo al que buscas.

 

Enceguecida de rabia y sintiéndose profundamente insultada ante esas últimas palabras el forestal tomo con brutalidad las muñecas de su agresor, al grado tal que sus dedos enguantados comenzaban a abollar el resistente metal de las prótesis, para que después, descubriendo sus colmillos y con sus ojos ardientes de incontenible furia penetrando hasta en lo más profundo del alma de ese insolente mago, esta le respondió:

 

-¡NUNCA TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A COMPARARME CON UNO DE ESOS MALDITOS CULTORES!, ¡NO SOY IGUAL QUE ESOS ASQUEROSOS MONSTRUOS! – vocifero de manera descontrolada, al punto tal que su voz parecía transformarse por unos momentos en algo más parecido a un siniestro eco espectral. Un grito de ultratumba que se asemejaba más al presagio de muerte de un alma en pena que a la voz de un ser vivo que, para fortuna de todos los presentes solo duro unos instantes. - Si es que aun valoras tu vida lo suficiente, será mejor que nunca más vuelvas a decir eso…porque la próxima vez, no dudare en matarte – mascullo aquello de manera fría y amenazadora para después, y notando el creciente miedo en la cara del hombre, lo alejará violentamente de ella hasta casi hacerlo caer al suelo.

 

Una fuerte afonía cayo en esos instantes, junto con una tensión que parecía casi asfixiante, mientras aún se podía escuchar los débiles ecos de aquella voz aterradora retumbar contra las paredes de aquel escondite. Escasos segundos en donde la elfa pudo sentir en todo momento en peso de la mirada temerosa y desconfiada de aquellos humanos puesta sobre ella, como si la tacharan de alguna clase criatura infernal, y que apenas si pudo soportar sin perder los estribos antes de dirigirse a su viejo amigo:

 

-Dijiste que tenías algo que mostrarme Nathanos. Así que porque no dejamos de perder el tiempo y lo haces de una vez – dijo aquello en un tono tanto calmo como exigente solo para que después, y haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, esta se sentara con cierta elegancia en una de las pocas sillas de madera que había en aquella improvisada sala, negándose a abandonar  el escondite sin la información que había venido a buscar.   -

 

El castaño, todavía algo aturdido por lo que acababa de presenciar, le respondió con seguridad:

 

-Claro Sylvanas, solo…dame un momento.- termino de pronunciar aquello para luego, y dejando antes sobre uno de los extremos de la única mesa que había parte de sus armas y equipo, se encaminara hacia una de las cuatro alas restantes del bunker.

 

No tardó demasiado para que, y mientras buscaba entre los planos y pergaminos desparramados en el lugar que fungía como su estudio personal, escuchara unos presurosos pasos que se acercaron hasta detenerse a sus espaldas, junto con la voz de uno de sus compañeros que le decía:

 

-No creo que sea una buena idea que le cuentes lo que sabemos, Nathanos. Creo que ha quedado muy claro que ella no es la mujer que recordábamos…hasta parece algo loca – opino el pelirrojo, para nada convencido de la idea de su gruñón camarada de ayudar de alguna manera a esa tenebrosa mujer. -

 

-Eldwing  tiene razón. Ella transmite una energía oscura muy similar a la magia nigromántica de “ese hombre” – fue el turno de la pelinegra en argumentar, de una manera mucho más razonable que el hosco herrero, haciendo una comparación y dejando en evidencia unos hechos poco menos que alarmantes - Además del hecho de que todos nos habremos percatados del aura turbia que la rodea.

 

-Creo que estas exagerando un poco, Dannan. Se lo que vi y lo que sentí cuando me la encontré. Yo tampoco podía creerlo al principio, pero luego de lo que me conto…sobre lo que realmente pasó en ese viaje…creo entender porque no es la misma de antes. – le replico le precavido cazador, restándole algo de dramatismo a las palabras de sus amigos y transmitiendo gran determinación tanto en su voz como en la expresión de su rostro - Solo confíen en mí. Si estoy en lo correcto y ella busca a quien creo que busca, entonces tendremos la oportunidad de destruir a ese bastardo de Julius de una vez por todas. Y todos sabemos que, sin él, será más fácil sacar la Calia Menethil del trono de Lordaeron.

 

Termino de decir aquello para que luego, y con algunos pergaminos en mano, se encaminara hacia donde esperaba la elfa, convencido de ayudar a su amiga y rogando que sus actuales camaradas pudieran ver como el la oportunidad única que se le presentaba de liberarse de la vil existencia de aquel demonio escondido bajo títulos de nobleza. Solo para toparse con la escrutadora mirada del viejo mago que, con mesura le dijo:

 

-Por el bien de todos, espero que sea así, Nathanos. – siendo el, de todas las personas posibles, quien le daba con sus palabras el voto de confianza que necesitaba. Pero a la vez que le dejaba una sabia y fría advertencia -Solo…no dejes que los recuerdos y tus sentimientos hacia esa mujer te cieguen.

 

-Lo se Johan…y gracias por tu confianza – le agradeció con un dejo de amargura en su voz, para luego seguir su camino hacia el improvisado salón en medio de un incómodo silencio. -

 

Al llegar, le dirigió una rápida mirada a la de cabellos rubios platinados para después decirle:

 

-Disculpa por la demora Sylvanas. Solo estaba buscando unas viejas anotaciones – se excusó, un tanto nervioso ante el semblante impaciente de la sombría mujer, a la vez que colocaba los planos y pergaminos sobre la mesa, dispuesto a comenzar con su exposición. -

 

-Bien. Ahora, dime lo que sabes del “Apostol” – sentencio esta de modo tajante, al momento en que sus ojos comenzaban a estudiar las “pruebas” que el castaño había reunido para ella y sus oídos se levantaban atentos para escuchar lo que tenía que decir. -

 

-Si. El…su nombre es, Julius Van Deck, el ministro y asesor de mayor confianza de la familia Real. – comenzó de manera un tanto vacilante, mientras señalaba uno de los pergaminos que tenía dibujado el retrato del hombre que ambos habían visto ese mediodía como el orador principal durante la ejecución - Como te había comentado, desde que la princesa Calia se hizo con el poder del reino desde las sombras de su padre…bueno, lo que viste hoy en la plaza creo que fue un buen ejemplo de hasta qué grado mis palabras son ciertas.

 

Decía ahora con más tranquilidad en su voz, mostrándose más seguro con el pasar de su explicación.

 

\- Ya de por si las cosas eran muy difíciles. Las cacerías y condenas de “herejes” se habían hecho más recurrentes, sin mencionar claro la prohibición del uso de magia para todo aquel que no estuviera expresamente autorizado y que no declararan su “devoción a la Luz y sus enseñanzas”. Pero cuando el apareció…todo se volvió un completo infierno –dijo aquellas palabras con evidente resentimiento y un marcado ceño fruncido en  su cara. En el instante en que sentía la presencia inconfundible de sus amigos en la habitación, a unos pocos metros detrás de él, mientras seguía señalando el contenido de otros pergaminos y seguía diciendo - Las persecuciones se volvieron más feroces. Las ejecuciones más sangrientas y crueles, no había piedad para nadie. Pero algunos tuvieron peor suerte que otros. Aquellos que caían en las manos de ese maldito monstruo…jamás volvían a ver la luz del día. Fue gracias a  los pocos que sobrevivieron , como Johan, que pudimos reunir información suficiente como para estar seguros que el que se hace llamar “un devoto defensor de nuestro pueblo”, no es más que uno de esos asquerosos propagadores de “La plaga”.

 

En el instante en que termino de relatar lo que sabía a la ex general, sin poder disimular lo suficiente el marcado sentimiento de rabia y frustración ante su situación actual, la dura voz del mago interrumpió sus siguientes palabras:

 

-Ese maldito hijo de perra no es humano. Es un demonio. Solo por el simple hecho de negarme a renunciar como representante  de los magos en la corte real, me acuso frente a todos como un traidor al reino. Hizo que me encarcelaran a mí y a mi familia. El violo a mi esposa y a mi hija en frente de mí. ¡Me obligo a  ver como las torturaba, durante varios días, y luego como las devoraba como un animal rabioso! -  mascullaba colérico y evidentemente perturbado ante la mera mención de esos terribles acontecimientos, sin poder evitar dejarse llevar por la desesperación que lo embargaba en esos momentos - Y no contento con eso, me corto las manos para que así nunca más volviera a conjurar un hechizo. Solo para que después me arrojara como un pedazo de basura a una fosa cuando creyó que estaba muerto. – pronunciaba aquellas palabras mientras se miraba con cierto asco sus manos artificiales. Solo para después gruñir de manera vengativa - Desde ese día jure que no descansaría hasta que ese bastardo pagara por lo que me hizo…por lo que hizo a todos los que alguna vez ame.

 

Un incómodo instante de silencio se apodero nuevamente del lugar hasta que, con un cansado suspiro, el de espesa barba volviera a retornar la palabra:

 

-Todos los que ves aquí y muchos más ahí fuera, han vivido un infierno gracias a él. – dijo aquello de manera sincera y dolida, a la vez que echaba una ligera mirada a sus compañeros que lo veían con semblante lúgubre en sus rostros. Solo para después, y eligiendo con cautela sus palabras en un intento por lograr convencer a la experimentada guerrera de ayudarlos en su causa, declarar de forma más enérgica– Por eso debemos acabar de una vez por todas con ese monstruo que se esconde detrás del manto protector de quien gobierna este reino...y sé que es a él a quien estas buscando Sylvanas y, aunque sea por motivos diferentes, si trabajamos juntos podremos acabar con su corrupta influencia de una vez por todas.

 

Después de haber escuchado lo que necesitaba saber la estoica elfa se  quedó callada durante unos pocos  minutos, mientras aquello con reflexionaba con una expresión indescifrable en sus afiladas facciones y su mirada seguía puesta en los pergaminos que tenía frente a ella, hasta que con fría calma dijo:

 

-Entonces esa basura cobarde que se esconde detrás de lo muro del palacio, parece que le encanta pavonearse a plena luz del día y a la vista de todos…interesante-  dejando entrever un tinte de retorcida emoción en su voz, fácilmente reflejada en la macabra sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios en esos momentos. Solo para que después se levantara súbitamente de su asiento y con inquietante tranquilidad, a la vez que levantara su capucha sobre su cabeza, dijera - Bien, creo que es hora de ir a dar un paseo.

 

-¡Que!, no me digas que iras- le cuestionaba el castaño, con profunda molestia y preocupación por lo que planeaba hacer la mujer, hasta que fuera rápidamente cortado por las duras palabras de esta. -

 

-No soy tan tonta, Nathanos. No voy a arrojarme sin pensar al enemigo. – espeto esta, sintiéndose un tanto ofendida por la forma en la subestimaba su viejo camarada que sobradas muestras había tenido en el pasado  sobre su talento innato para la estrategia y la planeación,  mientras caminaba a paso firme hacia la salida del recinto.-Solo voy…a dejarle un pequeño mensaje. Y si tanto te preocupa que vaya a hacer algo que los perjudique, puedes acompañarme si quieres.

 

Ante la implícita “invitación” de la arrogante forestal el de orbes negros, al notar que esta no se detendría a esperarlo y desconfiando de lo que planeaba hacer, no dudo un segundo en seguirla, tomando rápidamente su capa y armas a la vez que se despedía de sus compañeros, abandonado el lugar.

 

Hubo un fugaz momento de afonía dentro de las paredes del refugio hasta que, con voz seria y terminante, el de cabellos canos dijo:

 

-Quiero que los sigas Remy…y procura tener mucho cuidado de que no te detecten. – le ordeno a la muchacha de larga cabellera rubia que, luego de las crueles y despiadadas palabras que había recibido de quien consideraba una leyenda, había permanecido callada y con una expresión cabizbaja en su rostro, y que ahora se alistaba con rapidez y decisión para su misión. Mientras los otros dos integrantes  del grupo intercambiaban opiniones  entre ellos y el receloso mago permanecía con su mirada fija en la dirección que esa inquietante mujer había desaparecido.-

 

* * *

 

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse poco a poco en el horizonte, haciendo que los colores del atardecer tiñeran el cielo, marcando así el lento inicio del crepúsculo como antesala a la inminente venida de una nueva noche en aquellas tierras maldecidas por los caprichos de un Dios perverso.

 

En las afueras de la ciudad, en una zona cercana a los bosques que rodeaban gran parte del reino, se encontraban dos jóvenes campesinos junto con un par de soldados, preparando la nueva fosa en donde serían arrojados los restos de los recientes ejecutados:

 

-Ya está por anochecer John. Sera mejor que nos apresuremos y terminemos con esto…no soporto este lugar – le sugirió a su compañero, con un dejo de temor en su voz, un cansado pelinegro mientras terminaba de bajar de una carreta los últimos cadáveres de aquellos que habían sido ejecutados en el transcurso de la semana.  -

 

-Y eso sin mencionar que el olor es insoportable. Realmente odio este trabajo – le contesto el otro muchacho, sin poder evitar quejarse de lo asqueroso de su trabajo, a la vez que iba colocando en la nueva fosa aquellos restos putrefactos que posteriormente incendiarían - Aunque es mejor esto que terminar como uno de estos pobres diablos.

 

\- ¡Hey ustedes dos!, dejen de parlotear y terminen de una vez con – le reprendía uno de los soldados que los acompañaban, harto de la habladuría de ese par de inútiles, hasta que inesperadamente sus palabras fueran cortadas por un grito ahogado y el sonido de su armadura chocando contra el suelo cuando se desplomo pesadamente sobre este, con una flecha sobresaliendo de su garganta.

 

Su compañero, que se encontraba igual de atónito que los otros dos civiles, apenas si tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que otra flecha, proveniente de algún lugar desconocido, se incrustara con letal precisión en su cráneo, matándolo en el acto.

 

Uno de los campesinos, paralizado por miedo, no pudo evitar gritar desesperado:

 

-¡QUE DEMONIOS! – exclamaba aterrado para que, en cuestión de instantes, su pecho fuera atravesado por otro de esos proyectiles con una brutalidad desmedida. Alcanzando a ver, mientras se ahogaba en su propia sangre, como su camarada era asesinado por una ágil sombra que se había abalanzado con ferocidad de un sanguinario animal.

 

Saliendo de su escondite, desde algún lugar de la frondosa vegetación circundante, se encontraba aquella oscura cazadora que, a la vez que colocaba su majestuoso arco sobre su espalda y a paso tranquilo, recorrió la no muy amplia distancia que la separaba de su objetivo. Pasando sin siquiera inmutarse entre los recientes cadáveres de aquellos desafortunados humanos, mientras su compañero limpiaba sus hachas y la observaba con cierta contrariedad en sus ojos, hasta por fin llegar la fosa que se encontraba en el lugar y, sin un atisbo de compasión en su rostro, revolver entre los cuerpos destrozados y mutilados hasta que, luego de pocos minutos de intensa búsqueda, hallar lo que había venido a buscar:

 

-Creo que esto servirá muy bien – se dijo a si misma de manera triunfante, como si se tratara de un gran logro, mientras sostenía en una de sus manos su “premio” con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Para después de unos segundos comenzar a alejarse del lugar, de regreso hacia la ciudad, junto con su “leal campeón”…para dar el recorrido final de su pequeño paseo.

 

* * *

 

Caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los corredores del palacio, con una expresión seria y pensativa en sus agraciadas facciones, inmersa en un profundo silencio mientras las luces de los candelabros que se reflejaban sobre los amplios ventanales del lugar iluminaban su camino de regreso a sus aposentos, luego de haber buscado apaciguar su corazón de los temores y dudas que la embargaron a lo largo de la tarde en los comprensivos y amorosos brazos de “La divina Luz”.

 

Esas dudas. Esa inquietante y aterradora sensación de esos ojos infernales observándola desde algún lugar de las sombras que aun persistían en ella. Y que en esos momentos no hacía más por alimentar más el rencor que guardaba hacia la mujer que en algún momento pensó que sería la ayuda que su pueblo tanto anhelo por mucho tiempo.

 

Esa arrogante general. Esa maldita elfa de la que creía muerta y de la que estaba más que segura haber visto esa mañana paseándose como si nada por su reino. Esa de la que tanto el sacerdote Alonsus, como su más querido confidente, Julius, le habían dicho que aquello no era más que una ilusión. Una prueba más que “La divina Luz”, en toda su sabiduría, ponía ante ella para probar su fortaleza y convicción en su misión. Pero ella estaba segura de que lo que había visto no se sentía como una ilusión…ya que se sentía tan real que por un momento pensó está viviendo una terrible pesadilla.

 

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató de aquel extraño objeto que era arrojado desde algún lugar cercano, camuflándose en la oscuridad de la noche, sino hasta que el silencio y la quietud a su alrededor fueran reemplazados por el estrepitoso sonido los vidrios de uno de los ventanales rompiéndose en mil pedazos, provocando que esta dejar escapar un fuerte grito de pavor a la vez que caía de rodillas al frio suelo de mármol y sus ojos se encontraban accidentalmente con causante de aquel susto de muerte.

 

Tirado a pocos metros de ella se encontraba un extraño objeto de tamaño mediano, envuelto en unas telas algo sucias cuyos colores azul y dorado se le hacían sumamente familiar.

 

Todavía presa de un profundo pánico fue capaz de acercarse hacia aquel intrigante objeto, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a lo lejos los pasos presurosos de los guardias aproximándose a ella, para luego poner sus temblorosas manos sobre este y disponerse a descubrir lo que se escondía detrás de esos paños…sin saber que no estaría preparada para los que sus ojos se encontrarían.

 

Todavía fresca y con una mueca de extremo dolor en su rostro se mostraba ante ella la cabeza cercenada de aquella “despreciable hereje”, a cuya ejecución había tenido el placer de asistir esa mañana, y que ahora, a diferencia de como había sido exhibida horas antes, presentaba marcando en la piel su frente un extraño símbolo que con solo verlo le generaba un terrible presentimiento.

 

No pudo evitar dejar escapar otro grito de asco e impresión ante la macabra imagen que tenía ante sus ojos, sintiendo como era invadida por una gran furia e indignación, a la vez que no podía evitar en esos instantes que su mente comenzara a preguntarse con desesperación quien había sido capaz de un acto tan infame. Quien había sido tan estúpidamente osado para usar la preciada bandera de su nación como si se tratara de un trapo cualquiera para cubrir ese pedazo de carne “corrupta” y entregárselo como si fuera un exquisito obsequio.

 

Tan desesperada estaba por una respuesta, por una  pista que la llevara a la identidad de su atacante, que no escucho a los guardias acercarse a ella como tampoco sus voces preocupadas que la llamaban insistentemente ante su falta de reacción. No siendo hasta que sus orbes azules se toparan inesperadamente con un pequeño pero llamativo detalle, apenas ocultos en aquellas finas telas. Un insignificante detalle que para ella guardaba un significado crucial y más que nada daban sentido a sus “exageradas sospechas”:

 

\- ¡Lady Calia!, ¡por favor responda!, dígame que fue lo que – exclamaba uno de los soldados del palacio, sumamente preocupado por la falta de respuesta de la princesa, hasta que fuera bruscamente silenciado por voz severa de esta.

 

-Llama a Julius, dile que es urgente – pronuncio esas palabras, con su atención todavia puesta en aquel insignificante objeto, hasta que al notar que aquel guardia seguía sin moverse de su lugar, esta vocifero con rabia e impaciencia - ¡AHORA!

 

Casi al instante escucho como el temeroso hombre abandonaba a paso presuroso el lugar dejado a la rubia sola en aquel pasillo, todavia de rodillas en el piso y en medio de un inquietante silencio, mientras su trastornada mirada seguía puesta en la pequeña pluma negra y su mente, nublada de furia, era asaltada por la imagen del autor de tan salvaje acto.

 

Aquella misma persona que solía usar como decorado en sus flechas plumas como la que ahora tenía entre sus manos.  Esa despreciable mujer a que le haría pagar con cada gota de su sangre corrupta por todo lo que le había arrebatado…la misma que en esos momentos, no muy lejos de los terrenos del palacio, observaba fijamente hacia el ventanal destrozado con una macabra sonrisa en sus labios desde las sombras de un solitario callejón. Completamente ajena, al igual que su compañero, que desde los tejados de una de las casas cercanas una desconocida figura, oculta bajo en velo de la noche, presenciaba todo aquello con una expresión de miedo y preocupación en su rostro.

 

* * *

 

Ubicado en los niveles inferiores del castillo, en un lugar apartado de miradas curiosas, se encontraban las mazmorras y calabozos en donde se encarcelaban a los acusados de traición y herejía contra el reino, los cuales eran víctimas de terribles torturas mientras aguardaban por su condena.

 

 Un lugar lúgubre y siniestro en donde solo reinaba la oscuridad y el miedo. Un sitio olvidado por los Dioses y de su divina gracia. Un agujero sombrío en donde el hedor a sangre y podredumbre eran asfixiante, en donde solo aguardaba la muerte y los peores calvarios. Un lugar ideal para que los demonios se ocultaran…y para que aquellos que se escondían detrás de un elaborado disfraz dieran rienda suelta a monstruosa naturaleza.

 

Un monstruo impío y sanguinario al igual que aquel elegante caballero de cabellos azabaches y mirada gélida que en esos momentos se deleitaba escuchando los desgarradores gritos y suplicas de su nueva víctima, como si de una armoniosa melodía se tratase, mientras continuaba con su sádico festín.

 

Atado con pesadas cadenas y con los brazos encima de su cabeza, suspendido a unos cuantos metros del piso, se encontraba lo que alguna vez fue un hombre, un simple campesino que había tenido la desgracia de estar en el lugar y momentos incorrectos, y que en esos momentos se asemejaba más a una un despojo deforme y sanguinolento que gimoteaba, preso de una terrible agonía. Un tormento que no hacía más que aumentar con el pasar de los segundos en el momento en que sentía como su piel era arrancada de su cuerpo, con la brutalidad y precisión digna de una bestia desalmada, haciendo que poco a poco fuera quedando en carne viva y que experimentara un dolor tan intenso que ni sus gritos eran suficiente como para describirlo.

 

Y solo para cuando ese sádico demonio estuviera lo suficientemente satisfecho, o se hubiera aburrido de él, el solo hecho de respirar o apenas moverse le trajera un sufrimiento indescriptible mientras no podía hacer más que mirar con horror la sonrisa siniestra de su verdugo:

 

-De verdad nunca dejó de sorprenderme, ustedes los mortales no son más que una caja de sorpresa. – le decía en un tono tanto divertido como cruel aquel “compasivo caballero”, ahora devenido en una criatura vil, cuyos rasgos humanos habían sido reemplazados por algo más semejante a lo de una serpiente.

 

Desde los grotescos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, pasando por las escamas que cubrían su piel ahora de un color verde enfermizo, hasta llegar al intenso color amarillo de sus ojos Todo en ese “hombre” despedía un aura maligna, típica de aquellos adoradores de “Los Señores de la Corrupción”, que en esos momentos parecía estar lejos de querer terminar de contentarse con la agonía de su víctima:

 

 - Siendo capaces de sacrificarse por otros. De buscar proteger a un ser amado a cualquier costo, siendo conscientes de su fragilidad. Realmente fascinante- continuaba hablando con una tranquilidad inusitada, mientras se paseaba alrededor del desdichado hombre, para luego tomar bruscamente entre sus garras el mentón de este y, en el instante en que este levantaba la mirada, decirle de manera burlona -aunque es una lástima que no al final tu noble acto no haya servido para nada…porque créeme que disfrute mucho al devorar a tu “dulce amada” –termino de hablar para luego relamer con su lengua bífida los restos de sangre seca de su boca. Solo para que después se hiciera visible, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, una horrorosa escena…digna del rincón más oscuro del averno.

 

Ante sus ojos, e iluminado por la débil llama de una antorcha, se hallaba tendida sobre un gran mesón desgastado los restos de alguna vez fue una joven mujer, cuyo cadáver desfigurado había sido ultrajado de las maneras más abominables posibles, para luego ser posteriormente despedazado con una violencia inusitada, dejando a la vista sus vísceras y la sangre que aun manaba de sus heridas. Dejando solamente intacto aquel bello rostro, ahora congelado eternamente una mueca de absoluto terror, y cuya mirada inerte apuntaba fijamente a quien había sido su esposo…como si con ello ese sádico verdugo se burlara de él.

 

Entre angustiosos sollozos y débiles gemidos de dolor el desdichado joven dijo:

 

-P-Por favor…por favor, m-mátame…déjame m-morir de una vez – le rogó con dolorosa desesperación, mientras todavía era forzado a ver aquella perturbadora imagen y sus ojos se llenaban de amargas lágrimas.  

 

-No. Aun no es el momento adecuado…además “aun no has expirado todos tus pecados” –  pronuncio aquello a modo de susurro y con una expresión macabra en su rostro que carecía de todo rastro de humanidad.

 

Pero en el instante que pelinegro se disponía a seguir “jugando” con su víctima este fue inesperadamente interrumpido por la temerosa voz de un soldado que, desde la lejanía y cercano a la salida de esa “habitación”, le decía:

 

-¡L-Lord Julius! La princesa Menethil solicita su presencia inmediatamente. Ha ocurrido una emergencia – le comunico aquel soldado, profundamente nervioso e intranquilo por el ambiente tétrico que lo rodeaba. Pero sin saber lo afortunado que era en esos momentos por no ser capaz de ver claramente, gracias a las espesas sombras del lugar, la apariencia monstruosa del susodicho ministro. -

 

Irritado y con voz severa el oscuro hombre le contesto:

 

-Por supuesto. Dile que en breve estaré con ella – espeto este, casi gruñendo esas palabras, y sin poder evitar sentir un gran enojo para con esa molesta mujer. Esa irritante princesa, fanática de un credo y un “Dios” hipócrita, tan empeñada a exterminar a aquellos que llamaba “herejes” que no era capaz de ver la ironía que tenía ante sus ojos…esa cruel e irónica realidad de la cual no podía evitar reírse cada vez que recordaba que un miembro del culto que ella había jurado destruir, se escondía detrás “del misericordioso abrazo de la luz”.

 

* * *

 

Una expresión pensativa, junto a un marcado ceño fruncido, se mostraban en esos momentos en el rostro de aquel “noble ministro”, mientras sus fríos ojos verdes estudiaban aquella cabeza cercenada que tenía entre sus manos. Siéndole casi imposible en esos momentos apartar su mirada de la llamativa marca en la frente de esta. Una marca que conocía muy bien, al igual que su oscuro significado, y que solo portaban aquellos eran elegidos como “sacrificio” para sus “Señores de la muerte” ...y que, si estaba en lo correcto, solo podía significar una cosa que le provocaba una curiosa mezcla de excitación y rabia.

 

 Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos estaba en esos momentos a causa de esa marca maldita que apenas si escuchaba los balbuceos de la irascible princesa, pero lo suficiente como para responder cuando esta se dirigió a el:

 

-¡Solo una persona seria capaz de algo tan salvaje y ofensivo como esto! Ahora estoy segura, esa maldita mujer, la que vi hoy, no puede ser nadie más que ella. – afirmaba la rubia de forma acalorada, con sus intensos orbes azules puestos en el reservado pelinegro. - ¡Esa asquerosa elfa que solo trajo ruina a nuestro reino!, ¡Sylvanas Windrunner! – exclamo esta, sin poder evitar mostrar un venenoso odio con el solo pronunciar el nombre del ex general, mientras aún tenía en su puño aquella valiosa pluma. Para luego se aproximará al hombre y, con una expresión dura en sus ahora tensas facciones, exigirle de manera terminante - Quiero que la encuentres Julius. No me importa si tienes que usar a todo nuestro ejército para hacerlo. Encuéntrala y tráela aquí, con vida…así podre por fin vengar a mi querido hermano.

 

Un pequeño instante de silencio se apodero del lugar hasta que, de manera impasible y serena, el aludido pelinegro le contestó:

 

-Por supuesto, mi Lady, no tenga nada que preocuparse. Me encargare de esto personalmente. Le aseguro que capturare a esa miserable mujer - asintió este, con voz seria y confiada, para que después, y con esa cabeza cercenada entre sus manos, excusarse - Ahora si me disculpa, iré a dar la orden a los soldados que tenga con la búsqueda.

 

Con una reverencia se despidió de la rubia para luego alejarse de ella y dirigirse a un paso firme a los capitanes de la guardia que se encuentran en el lugar y, con voz severa, decirle:

 

-Comunícale a todos los batallones disponibles que la princesa Calia ha ordenado que se proceda a la búsqueda y captura del responsable de este ataque. Es una elfa así que quizás sea más fácil rastrearla. - pronuncio nuestro en un tono cuanto menos intimidante, asegurándose de dejar en claro hasta el más mínimo detalle- Y si es necesario usen los medios que crean convenientes para encontrarla.

 

Sin objetar el soldado se retiró del lugar, a paso presuroso, dispuesto a empezar lo antes posible con la búsqueda importante, dejando así al noble en la soledad de aquel amplio pasillo.

 

Fue en ese momento en que, sin nadie más que en ese lugar, el pelinegro dejo escapar una pequeña risa burlona, para luego murmurar con una voz siniestra:

 

-Así que está aquí. No puedo esperar para terminar lo que mi Señor no pudo ... Banshee - en el momento en que, sin poder contener la excitación que lo invadía, sus manos comenzando a apretar con salvaje violencia el cráneo de esa insignificante mujer, provocando que el silencio reinante fuera roto por el aterrador sonido de huesos y carne siendo poco a poco destruidos ... mientras este mostraba una emocionante y retorcida sonrisa en su rostro ante los "interesantes" acontecimientos que vaticinaban aquel oscuro mensaje ... y los inquebrantables designios de la causalidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola nuevamente, aquí yo con mi historia algo rara ?) ...o por lo menos yo pienso eso xD
> 
> En fin, solo quería dejar unas aclaraciones:
> 
> 1)En este mundo, como verán si hay magia (muy parecida como es en el universo WoW) solo que quizás me tome algunas libertades ya que tuve algunos problemas para poder plasmarla. Ejemplo de ello son: la capa encantada que usa Nathanos para pasar un poco mas desapercibido por la ciudad y; la capa que usa la pícara que los sigue mas adelante en la historia que tiene un hechizo de invisibilidad, ya que creo que es la única forma (y hasta lo dudo) en que alguien pueda seguir a un cazador experto sin que lo descubran.
> 
> 2)Aquí se muestra a modo de detalle de lo que dije antes de Sylvanas y como trataría su parte "banshee". Y que con el pasar de los capítulos se hará haciendo mas progresivo y evidente (funcionando como parte de la "maldición" que tiene)
> 
> 3) Y que las etiquetas, no todas, estarán sujetas a cambios próximamente. Quizas agregue otros personajes con forme vaya avanzando. Pero créame que lo que dicen esas etiquetas se harán realidad...solo hay que tener paciencia.
> 
> Como siempre cualquier comentario, o critica constructiva, sera bien recibida. De antemano me disculpo por el capitulo largo pero, no podía evitar querer incluir ese flashback del comienzo (mi lado shippero pudo mas xD). Y avisar que retornare con otro capitulo posiblemente en octubre (o cuando me desocupe de los exámenes)
> 
> Saludos

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, aqui yo nuevamente (parece que soy un poco masoquista por ser casi la unica que escribe en español en este fandom), y bueno como veran traigo una nueva historia, esta vez un poco mas larga y diferente que las demas.
> 
> Para explicarlo facilmente me inspire e un manga/anime llamado Berserk (una de las mejores cosas que vi, 100% recomendado) para esta historia en la que obviamente sera un AU Sylvaina como una fantasia epica oscura, en donde tomo ciertos elementos de esta serie Berserk y los combino con algunos personajes de Warcraft para crear este raro universo que sera esta historia.
> 
> Como advertencia dire que habra violencia explicita, tanto en peleas como en el ambito sexual ya que en su momento tambien habra tortura y violacion implicados. Por lo tanto nuestros personajes principales, es decir Jaina Y Sylvanas, sufriran mucho (tanto que quizas me odien?) pero quizas haya un lindo final (me prometi terminarlo y voy a hacerlo). Tambien hare una rapida aclaracion: en esta historia Sylvanas no esta muerta (del todo) pero esta como en medio de la vida y la muerte...ya veran a lo que me refiero y ahi es donde entrara su forma "Banshee".
> 
> En fin espero que disfruten de este prologo y pronto (quizás a fines de abrir con suerte) subire el proximo capitulo. Cualquier critica o comentario es bienvenido y todo se ira explicando poco a poco (creo?)
> 
> Las etiquetas estaran sujetas a cambios a medida que avance la historia.
> 
> Saludos.
> 
> Recomendación de canción para leer esto: Ost de Berserk - Ash Crow ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqcwotKaS4M )


End file.
